I thank you, Rukia
by Poppu
Summary: There hasn't been a hollow attack in weeks, and substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki & his companion Rukia Kuchiki are left in the world of the living with nothing to do for excitement. Could this be their opportunity to get "closer" to each other?
1. Wanting

**February 10**th, 4 days away from Valentines day. Ichigo absolutely dreaded holidays such as this one, especially considering most of the females attending his school are a little off their rockers. Especially the ones he was friends with. He lied, stomach side up in his bed, cradling the back of his head in his right palm while he rested the left on his abdomen underneath his school uniform shirt. He carressed his stomach while letting out a series of long, dreadful sighs. He closed his eyes slowly, drifting off into a sweet sleep...

"The hell is your problem?" a female voice brought him to an abrupt hault from his slumber.  
>"I'm<em> exhausted<em>._ That's_ my problem."  
>"But, you barely did anything today. In all of your classes, or at least the ones we share, all I've seen you do is sit there staring out the window."<br>He opened his eyes, they soon met with the ones of whom he was speaking to. They were big and raven, beautiful hues indeed, complimented with long feather-like fluttery eyelashes. Her silky raven locks fell around her round rosey cheeks acting as a curtain, theiving her of her peripheral vision. She was an angel in his eyes. One who had fallen straight out from the deepest realms of heaven, if there is one, and straight to Earth with bad intention in mind. That being said only about her attitude.

"Well," Ichigo paused, sliding his palm down his face and over his mouth, holding it there. Her tiny delicate hand reached out, lifting his much larger masculine one from over his mouth. "Well?" She repeated him.  
>"Rukia," Ichigo sighed, "listen. I'm tired. I just am. Why're you concerned anyway?"<br>"Don't flatter yourself," Rukia snickered, slipping into his bed on the other side of him, the one pressed against the wall, "I'm not concerned about anything about you."  
>Ichigo blinked once, speechless, not by what she said, but by what she did. Her climbing into his bed beside him was a feat he was not ready for, and one he absolutely did not expect Rukia to accomplish. She propped herself up, back against the wall and legs swung across Ichigo's stomach. While she was making herself comfortable she was also making him very very uncomfortable.<p>

"You know you care about me."  
>"I didn't say I didn't care about you, I simply said I'm not concerned about you for anything. Not at the moment at least."<br>"What are you doing?" Ichigo finally asked.  
>"Hm. Nothing. Just sitting here with you." Rukia replied.<br>Ichigo lifted himself up, propped up on his elbows, only to find himself in an even more awkward predicument. As he lifted his body up to take her into his full view he realized, she wasn't wearing her uniform skirt. In fact she wasn't wearing bottoms at all. He was extremely flustered at this point, which Rukia of course caught on to right away.  
>"Problem?" she taunted him.<br>"Where...w...your skirt?"  
>Rukia looked down into her bare lap, her bright pink panties standing out, truely making a statement. Then looked up to meet eyes with Ichigo.<br>"I took it off."  
>"Well, duh but...why?"<br>"You know Ichigo, I've been here for a long time. In your closet and whatnot... and I think it's unfair that the only time I can get undressed or get comfortable is when you're sleep, or not home. It's frustrating."  
>"It's my bedroom." Ichigo slid out from under Rukia's legs, standing to his feet.<p>

"Well I live here too, y'know." Rukia pouted.  
>"Yeah, because I allow you to."<br>"Because you l- -"  
>"Ahhh, shut up." he cut her off mid-sentence.<br>She pulled her knees up to her chest in a balled up sitting pose, resting her chin on her kneecaps. Ichigo cleared his throat loudly, trying to take his mind off her for a second or two. He was struggling to keep the red colour from creeping up onto his face.  
>"Fine." He blurted out.<br>"Fine?"  
>"Fine. You can...do whatever makes you comfortable. Around here. Even when I'm here. And I'll...suck it up or something." Rukia's eyes sparkled a bit. God she was so cute. He couldn't stand it. His heart swelled up inside her chest, as well as something else. Inside his boxer breifs. He quickly turned away from her, isolating himself in the solitude of his bathroom, slouching over the sink.<p>

Rukia rolled over in his bed, victorious. A smile crept upon her face, one that stretched from ear to ear. "Yes! Finally!" she cheered to herself, burying her face in Ichigo's pillow. She inahled deeply, drowning in his scent, it made her dizzy and lightheaded as she did it. Her eyes fluttered closed, her eyelashes batting rapidly as they did so, until she was fully asleep. Something about the scent of him just relaxed her, and she felt at ease. Ichigo peeked out through a crack in his bathroom door before flinging it all the way open. What he saw shocked him. Rukia, who was once just complaining about being uncomfortable, fast asleep in his bed. In his bed. Exposed from the waist down. The swelling in his pants resumed. He swallowed incredibly hard, the urge to control hiself wasn't nearly as strong as he'd wished it was. He found himself struggling to keep himself from pouncing on her and ridding her of those pesky panties and uniform blouse. His fingers fidgeted horribly, he had to ball his hand into a fist. Slowly, cautiously, he approached her sleeping body, holding his breath. He bent over burying his nose into her neck, taking in slow long breaths. As he inhaled and exhaled the tiny strands of hair tickled her face and neck, causing her to moan softly in her sleep. His mind was heavy with desire.

Rukia stopped breathing for a second. Ichigo flew back in panic, ready to defend himself with some absurd excuse, but she had only paused for a moment to turn her body over, now lying on her back. Ichigo exhaled with relief, slowly approaching her once more. He straddled over her sleeping body, making absolutely sure not to disturb her slumber. He balanced himself over her, propping himself up on his hands and knees. He leaned down ever so gently, his lips brushing against hers. They were so soft and moist, he kissed her. It wasn't enough. He kissed her again, longer this time, his breath becoming shallower and shakier by the second. He slid his school shoes off while running his hand down her body, gently. So very gently. Hesitantly, he slid his hand into her panties running his index and middle finger along the contour of her labia. As he carassed her he could feel her clit becoming erect, and her labia began to quiver. He watched her sleeping face change into something oh so sinful, it was too much. Just the look on her face drove him into a state of pure ecstasy and lusting. He was amazed that she was still asleep, this however made him much MUCH more brave with his actions. In a swift move, he inserted the tip of his middle digit inside her til it was buried up to the second joint. She was so soft, and hot, and wet around his finger. Tight too. He imagined if she was this tight around his finger how amazing she would feel constricting around his...

He flew back off of her, so quickly in fact he almost knocked himself right off his own feet. The shock from her ringing cellphone threw him straight out of his state of pure wanting. Quickly, in the fastest movement he had ever made in his life, he slid out of his room on his socks and jumped from the top of the stairs, down. "Hey! Watch where you're stepping asshole! You almost jumped right on top of m- -"  
>"Shut the hell up, Kon." Ichigo snarled, stomping the stuffed animal lion into the ground.<br>Listening past Kon's wails of pain, he tried to see if he could manage hearing what Rukia was saying or doing.  
>"Ichigo!" she cried. It's all over. His life, over. Everything. Over. Begrudginly, he carried himself back up the stairs to his bedroom door, maybe she didn't know. Maybe she'd called him for something else. "What?" he said coldly.<br>Rukia, kneeling on his mattress, looked over to him. Her face burning red. "Uh...um..."  
>"Uh?"<br>"Um...have you seen my skirt...?" she choked out.  
>Ichigo's heart jumped up into his throat. He can't believe he got away with it.<br>"No. It's probably in the laundry though. What's the matter? What's got you looking so embarrassed..."  
>"Nothing!" Rukia snapped, placing her hand on her burning hot cheek.<p>

"Alright, alright sheesh... why're you looking for your skirt anyway, huh? What happened to you wanting to be comfortable too..."  
>Rukia hurled her loafer straight at Ichigo's face so quickly he almost didn't dodge it in time. She threw her other one, but he had closed the door before it could reach him. She knelt there, silent, on Ichigo's bed, blushing so hard it was almost feverishly hot. Her hands trailed up her inner thigh to her panties and she ran her finger up and down the crotch of them, pulling them away to examine how wet they were. She blushed even harder. "Did...was Ichigo... touching me?" she whispered to herself, gulping heavily. On the other side, Ichigo slid down the door, sitting on the ground exhaling in more relief. His heart was pounding in his chest so loud he was sure Rukia could hear it from inside his bedroom. He placed his hand on his chest to slow it down, but it continued to beat hard and heavy. The images played back in his mind of him, touching her, kissing her, so close to fulfilling his ultimate want... he sighed, closing his eyes and dropping his hand to the ground. "I'm scum." he mumbled to himself.<p> 


	2. Well, this is awkward

His eyes opened slowly, still heavy from a night of sleeping. He glimpsed over at the clock on the side of his bed, through blurry eyes he read out loud, "**10:30**." On a Saturday morning he expected to be asleep for much longer, but for some reason his body didn't agree today. Sluggishly, he rose up from his matress, running his hand through his hair and yawning. He pulled his palm off wet, drenched in sweat from his forehead. "Why is my body so hot?" he mumbled, his eyes trailing around his room. His shower was on, that or a hot bath, he knew because he saw the steam emitting from the bottom of his bathroom door. The sound of water splashing, plus the fact that he had just woken up, made his bladder fill. Gradually he slid off his mattress and wobbled to the door of his bathroom, flinging it open.

"Whoa!" Rukia cried, splashing furiously, covering her breasts with her arms, "The HELL Ichigo!"  
>"Relax..." Ichigo yawned, his eyes closed, "I'm not looking at you. That's the LAST thing on my mind, trust me."<br>This was bullshit, and he knew it. Rukia seemed to believe it though and she showed it by relaxing a bit.  
>"But it's still on your mind..." she mumbled under her breath.<br>"Barely." Ichigo groaned while releaving himself in the toilet. Rukia's face wrinkled in disgust.  
>"You have to do that RIGHT next to me...?"<br>"Do you see another toilet in here somewhere?"  
>"I mean, you could've used the other bathroom..."<br>"Why would I have to," he flushed the toilet, "it's my room. My bathroom. I should be able to use my own bathroom. And you should respect that seeing as how I respected your whole 'It's not fa-a-air, how the only times I can be comfortable is when you're not here and blah blah blah' episode." he said, mocking her.  
>Rukia scoffed, sinking lower into her bath water, hugging her knees up to her chest. She was silent for the moment, annoyed by him, then...<p>

"_You're not taking a bath this morning?_"

Ichigo looked to her, which caused her to hug her knees tighter to her chest covering her breasts while the rest of her body stayed deeply submerged under the hot water.  
>"Obviously not now, with you in it." he blinked.<br>She blushed dark red, "Why not?" she asked, sinking even lower into the water. Her nose and eyes being the only thing not under the surface.  
>Ichigo's mouth dropped wide open, lost for words.<br>"I mean! Not in a perverted way or anything..." she started.  
>"What wasn't perverted about that?" he cut her off mid sentence. As usual.<br>"I mean...you know...why waste water like that? The bath is already hot...and there's a lot of extra space."  
>That, she wasn't lying about. His tub wasn't big, but her being so small left a good amount of room to spare. Ichigo was frozen in his stride. He only stared at her. Speechless. Did she really not know what happened yesterday or is this her way of getting back at him? These questions spun around in his brain for what seemed like an eternity in only a few seconds.<br>"I'll pass." he replied, mentally strangling himself.

Rukia scoffed, turning her blushing face towards the wall while she pouted her lips, "F-fine! I was just getting out anyway..." she huffed as she rose from the water. Though Ichigo hadn't turned around to look directly at her, he could clearly see her reflection in the mirror. It took all of his power to keep his jaw from dropping off the hinges. She was beautiful, her silhouette covered in water that glistened on her skin like gems. She was way curvier than he had ever noticed after all the time she's spent right in front of him. She had the perfect petite body. Her hips slightly wide and her breasts were small, but firm and perky. His fingers fidgeted with temptation. If he were "like that", he would've already snatched her out the bath and pinned her down, right there on the floor. Though the idea did play through in his head...

Before he could even _think _about doing such a thing, she snatched a white towel from the towel rack, cocooning herself in it. He grit his teeth in disappointment.

"The bath is yours." she said, exiting the tub, one leg at a time. She was in such a hurry to get out in fact, she didn't notice how slippery the floor was, and slipped.

"Rukia!" Ichigo howled, turning himself quickly around to catch her, and just before she hit the ground he did. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"_Holy shit._" she gasped, eyes wide open in shock. They fluttered closed with relief as Ichigo held her in his arms, her back pressed firmly up against his chest. Ichigo's face was on fire, a wave of red hitting hard against his cheeks. Here in his arms at this very moment was a wet, _naked _Rukia. His heart jumped high into his throat and he gulped it back down. His arms grappled around her body, holding the towel in place up in the front, though it had fallen in the back, exposing her entire back side. Not that he could see it anyway. Her body was pressed up so tightly against his he was positive she could feel his heart beating on her back. She smelled so good, so fresh. It was a dream, that was sooner than he wanted, short lived...

"Ah!" she screamed, her eyes shooting open once again. "W-what is that poking my butt!"

Ichigo gasped cursing at himself. He had gotten a little more excited than necessary.

"Let me go! Put me down!" she fussed, swinging her feet forward while trying to pry his arms from around her. The second Ichigo had set her down on the floor, she dashed out his bathroom, slamming the door behind her. _Nice going_. Ichigo outbursted in an aggravated grunt punching into the wall.

` _x x x_

_Hmph! Stupid Ichigo..._ Rukia blushed, placing her hand on her bright pink face. Slowly, she dropped the towel wrapped around her to the ground, climbing into Ichigo's closet and reaching up for her case which he had used as a "dresser" for her own clothing. Out of this she took a pair of lacey white panties and a matching bra with a tiny pink bow in the middle of the two cups, with a pair of pale pink thigh highs and an over size washed-out blue tee shirt that she had stolen from Ichigo a while back. Quickly, she clothed herself and climbed back into Ichigo's closet, placing her case back to it's original position and sliding the door closed.

She buried her face in her pillow, closing her eyes tightly trying to erase everything that had just happened from her brain. But it was impossible. It played back over and over, her naked body pressed up so closely to Ichigo. Everytime she thought about it, she got hotter. She moaned in irritation, kicking against the closet walls. "Dammit!" she snapped, "Why can't I stop thinking about it! Ichigo...you idiot...!" she calmed down, resting her arm across her stomach and staring up to the roof of the closet. _Ichigo..._ she said his name once more in a whimsical tone. Her face turned pink again. She sat up, sliding the closet door open and stepping out. He wasn't out of the bathroom yet. She climbed into his bed once more, swapping her pillow out with one of his and quickly retreating back to his closet.

She plopped down onto her "bed", rubbing her face into Ichigo's pillow. She inhaled deeply, scraping her fingernails against the smooth fabric of the pillow casing. _Ichigo's scent..._

Her head fogged up so quickly it put her in a daze. She took long slow breaths, caressing her abdomen, sliding her hand further down. And further... and _further..._

"Rukia." Ichigo knocked on the closet door, shocking her out of her state of arousal. She flailed up, sliding the closet door wide open, her face bright burning red.

"Yes?" She exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"I...uh...I heard noises and I thought...are you okay? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" Ichigo squinted his eyes slightly in question, placing the back of his hand against Rukia's forehead as if he could check her temperature that way. Her face burned even hotter. She grabbed his wrist firmly, pulling her hand away from her face, "I'm fine. I'm just...my stomach hurts." she said turning away from him.

"Oh, well, Yuzu made breakfast. If you're too sick to eat I'll just tell her..."

"No! I... I'll go downstairs. Just give me a moment." she began sliding the closet door closed, "Oh, and Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Please. Before you go downstairs to eat at the _table_, put a shirt on..."


	3. After all she's done for us

"_Onii-chaaaaan!_" Yuzu burst out excitedly, her bright smile wider than ever. She wore her favorite light pink apron, and in her right hand she wielded a silver spatula.

"Well well well, look who decided to crawl out of his cave..." Karin said in her usual, unenthusiastic tone.

"Oh! Good morning Rukia nee-chan!" Yuzu greeted Rukia as well.

"Good morning Yuzu. My, you're looking cute as ever." Rukia smiled waving politely at Karin also, "Hello Karin."

Karin blinked at Rukia, waving back as politely as she can. It was easy to tell that Karin wasn't a morning person. Or an afternoon person, or...a nice person in general.

"Look what I made!" Yuzu squealed, pointing at the table. There resting on fine platters on the kitchen table were slices of bbq pork, a bowl of steamed rice, miso soup, boiled fish, rolled omelets, fermented soybeans, nori, and a variety of pickles. A breakfast for kings. Rukia's eyes were as big as her stomach, a sight such a this almost brought her to tears. Ichigo just stared, frozen in surprise.

"Wow...uh...Isn't this a bit...much?" he cleared his throat trying to sound as nice about it as possible.

Yuzu tilted her head as if she didn't understand what he was talking about, "You don't like it?" she whimpered, her eyes growing and filling up with tears.

"No! No! That's not what I said at all I..."

"_Wow!_ Yuzu, this food is _**amazing**_!" Rukia exclaimed through a mouth full of rice and soybeans.

Yuzu smiled once again, bouncing with excitement. Ichigo chuckled lightly at the sight of Rukia, face covered in grains of rice and mouth full of food. She was the perfect picture of gluttony.

Ichigo found his place across the table from her, only taking a small portion of rice and pork, and a little bit of omelet and nori, "You're not going to eat with us Karin?" he turned around asking Karin who was sitting on the couch in front of the tv.

"I already ate, thanks." she sighed, flipping through the channels with the remote.

"Where's dad?"

"Hm...? I haven't seen Mr. Isshin since yesterday!" Rukia said, swallowing her food.

"Dad hasn't been home since last night! He said he was going out for a little while...I made such a big breakfast 'cause I'm _sure _he'll be hungry when he comes back home!" Yuzu said, untying her apron from the back.

Such an act of kindness brought a small smile to Ichigo's face. Yuzu. Always so positive and cheery, so giddy and smiley. The complete opposite of her twin sister Karin. Ever since their mother passed away, she's just been so...uninterested. Yuzu slid up closely next to Rukia laughing and smiling as she too began to engulf the delicious breakfast. Eating almost as much as Rukia was. Ichigo was sure at this rate even if their father _did _come home soon there would be nothing left. But at that very moment, the sound of a key penetrating their door knob brought everything to a simultaneous pause.

"Dad!" Yuzu gasped, jumping up from her chair and wrapping her arms around Isshin's waist. Rukia smiled at the sight, but then the strong smell of booze and tobacco filled the room. He had been drinking _and _smoking, on top of that he was all wet. Probably from last night's rain.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Isshin laughed, scruffing up Yuzu's hair with his hand. Even if he was drunk, he aimed to be a great father to his kids. Karin jumped up from the couch, dashing out of the living room and slamming the door to her bedroom closed. This wasn't very shocking to them.

"Where were you all night?" Yuzu asked, looking up at her father's scruffy face.

"Ah, don't worry about me, kiddo. The important thing's that I'm back and out of harm's way! Now let's all eat. I smell a delicious breakfast waiting on the table." Isshin peeled off his heavy trench coat, hanging it neatly on the coat rack and sitting on the other side of Rukia.

"Well well, good morning Rukia. You're looking especially cute this morning." he leaned in on Rukia, smiling extremely hard.

Rukia leaned in the opposite direction, clearing her throat. Her appetite was slowly but surely slipping from her.

"Good morning, Mr. Kurosaki." she smiled back at him.

"Please," he placed his hand on her knee, under the table, "call me Isshin." he proceeded to sliding his hand up her thigh.

Rukia flinched violently, dripping her chopsticks on the table. Ichigo jumped up from his chair, jerking his father almost damn near _over _the table by the collar of his shirt. A vain pulsed in his forehead, showing he was clearly being overly aggressive. Yuzu gasped, covering her eyes.

"**_Dad_**..." Ichigo twitched.

Isshin hesitated, smirking.

"**Son**." he swung his arm around and caught a tight firm grip on Ichigo's nape, squeezing tightly. "Good morning."

Ichigo stared viciously, but let him go, sitting back down in his own chair. If Yuzu wasn't there, he would've probably beat his father's face in. "So where were you _Dad_?" Ichigo pushed the question on him again. Isshin spoke with a mouth full of omelet and pork.

"Didn't I say _don't worry about it_?" he grumbled.

"Visiting Mom's grave again?"

Silence.

"Don't lie to me." Ichigo said.

"I was." he replied.

More silence.

"Why do you keep going back there?" Ichigo curled his lip in aggravation.

"She was the woman I loved. In life and in death. I still love her. Can't I go to tell her that everyday?"

_If she were here right now, she probably would've killed you for what you just did to Rukia..._

Ichigo resumed eating, Rukia however just found the atmosphere too awkward to eat in. She pushed her chair out, standing up from the table. "I'm done. Thank you, Yuzu. For the amazing meal." she said before scrambling away and up the stairs. Ichigo knew she had went back to his room, he heard the door close. For a second he thought about following her, but quickly threw that thought away. Especially with his father sitting right in front of him, it could stir up suspicion.

"_So_, Ichigo...how's life coming along with you and your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend?" Ichigo lifted an eyebrow.

"The girl sleeps in the _same room_ as yo, son. Not to mention, she's beautiful. Now, I know your mother raised you better, than to...you know... but c'mon. You're not foolin' _me_." Isshin chuckled crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

Those words haunted Ichigo. _Your mother raised you better. _Yet, not too long ago he was just lusting over Rukia.

"She's _not _my girlfriend, _old man_." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"So you're not having sex?"

Silence.

"No."

"Let me tell you something, son. No. Let me give you something..."

Isshin grunted as he reached to his back pocket, removing his wallet and opening it slowly. He chuckled loudly, reaching into it. Out from it he pulled a shiny gold square piece of aluminum, he slid it across the table and Ichigo slapped his hand down on it, picking it up to inspect what it was. A condom.

"_Why_ the hell do you _have _this!" He exclaimed, softly only because Yuzu was still in the kitchen washing the dishes.

Isshin leaned in, beckoning for Ichigo to come closer as well, and so he did.

"_I got it just for you, for that 'special' occassion between you and your lady friend._"

Ichigo stared at it, squinting his eyes to read the tiny print.

"This expired _three_ months ago, old man."

"Well, to Hell with it then. **GO RAW AND HAVE FUN**!" Isshin yelled throwing his arms into the air and bursting out into a drunken cackle.

Yuzu turned back from doing the dishes, "Huh? Have fun what? What's _raw_?" she asked while scrubbing a cooking pot.

Ichigo panicked, "_Nothing_! Nothing, Yuzu just, man talk, you know, men talking." he gulped, sliding the condom in the pocket of his pajama pants and running up the stairs. Isshin grinned sheepishly, "_Yeaaah_! Go get 'er son!"

He opened the door to his bedroom, and as soon as he did the first thing he saw was Rukia, lying on her stomach on the floor, _in her underwear_, reading a magazine with a lollipop in her mouth and a pillow under chest. He almost stumbled back in shock. _Almost_. Slowly, he walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Comfortable?" he exhaled, keeping the blush from creeping up on his face the best she could.

"Yep."

"You're not embarrassed, by me standing here?"

"After what your _father _just did, or tried to do at least, I don't think anything will embarrass me ever again." She said before she popped the sucker back into her mouth.

Ichigo twitched. _That old bastard__._

"What? You're not comfortable with me like this?" Rukia asked, kicking her feet in the air as she flipped through pages in her magazine.

"No," he lied, "I'm just...wondering why..."

"Bored as hell."

Ichigo plopped down in his rolling chair in front of his desk, opening and closing drawers.

"There hasn't been a single hollow attack in months. Not even one. You think we wiped 'em all out?" he asked trying to engage in conversation.

Rukia shrugged, "It's _possible_. But then again there's hundreds of them, some of them hiding, plus we're not the only ones fighting them. Other soul reapers from the soul society probably just got to them before we could."

"I dunno. Maybe you're right." Something was bothering him. To distract his mind he began tapping the top of his pen on the wood of his desk repetitively. Rukia turned around and threw the pillow at the back of his head.

"Could you _stop_?" she scoffed. Annoyed.

Ichigo threw it back at her before realizing something.

"Is that _my _pillow?" he asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"_So_? Why's it on the ground?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she turned on her side to show that she was _clearly _lying on it.

"Use your pillow." Ichigo bent over yanking his pillow away from her, quickly, she reached out grabbing it by the other end.

"What's the big deal? You've got four." she said, yanking it back.

"And? You've got two!" Ichigo exclaimed, pulling it back his way. It was war. Tug of war.

"I've got _one_ remember? You ripped the other one!" Rukia snapped, she was determined she was going to win this battle.

"_I _ripped it! _You're _the one that attacked Kon with it that day!"

"Yeah but _you _jerked it away from me and _ripped_ it open!"

Ichigo, now using both hands, began pulling harder. Dragging Rukia around on the slippery wooden floor, "Will you let go!" he fussed.

"It's not a big deal!" Rukia yelled back, getting on her knees and using both her hands now to pull on it.

"If it's not a big deal then let it _go_!" he snapped, yanking it one more time. A large tear formed in the casing, and before either of them knew it, they pillow had ripped completely in half. Ichigo stumbled backwards, hitting his back on the edge of his desk and falling flat on his face while Rukia, caught herself on her hands. He rolled over on his back, grumbling in pain.

"Oh _shit_!" Rukia gasped, crawling over to his side and placing her hands on his chest, "Ichigo! **Ichigo**! Are you alright!" she shook him. She examined him head to toe and stopped at his pocket, something caught her eye. Something shiny and gold. He responded with a low groan, hitting his head against the ground. All of this commotion attracted one of Ichigo's family members, and they both knew because of the loud footsteps coming up the stairs. They panicked. Ichigo jumped up off the ground while Rukia, without thinking, jumped under his blankets on his bed. Ichigo flung around looking for another place to hide, but then again he didn't know why he'd _have _to hide. Not realizing Rukia had already slipped into his bed, he dove into as well.

"Ow!" Rukia squealed, holding her head.

"What the _Hell_ are you doing here!" Ichigo whispered, with the blankets pulled up over the both of them.

"I hid here first, you pervert!" Rukia bellowed.

"_Onii-chan_?" Yuzu's voice emerged from the other side of the door. Quickly, Ichigo slapped his hand over Rukia's mouth, pulling the blankets down just bellow his chest, but kept it over Rukia's head and body.

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied nervously, clearing his throat.

Yuzu cracked open the door, peaking in, then stepping inside his room. In her arms was Kon, wearing a decorative flower in his "mane".

"I heard noises, and slamming! Is everything okay?" Yuzu asked, hugging tighter on Kon, who gasped for breath.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine."

Rukia grumbled into Ichigo's hand, only making him clamp down around her mouth harder. She bit down on his index finger, making him flinch, which only made Yuzu worry more. She stabbed his side with her fingernails.

"Ah!" Ichigo cringed, swinging his arm around his stomach and tugging on her hair in retaliation.

Rukia gasped grabbing onto his wrist trying to pull his hand off, but he only grabbed tighter. She swung her leg over his, kneeing him in the crotch. He bit his lip to keep from grunting.

"Are you _sure _you're okay, Onii-chan? Where's Nee-chan..."

"She's uh, she's in the bathroom. She ate too much, _bad _gas." he replied.

"_Hmmm!" _Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Okay well, um. Wish her good luck...then..." Yuzu turned around closing the door on her way out. He waited until he heard footsteps going back down the stairs. He flipped the coversover off the bed allowing Rukia to come up and breathe.

"You bastard!" she panted trying to catch her breath.

"Idiot! She almost heard you! Would you really want her coming closer and finding you in my bed in your underwear!" Ichigo snapped, rubbing his finger.

Rukia came up from the mattress, supporting herself on her hands. Her bra strap had slipped far enough down her arm that Ichigo could see her areola. Ichigo gulped, opening his mouth to say something. Just then, more footsteps. Rukia dove down back onto the mattress, pulling the blankets back over herself. Isshin burst through Ichigo's door.

"_Ichigo_! Your sister's worried about you! What're ya doin' up here son!" he slurred.

"What the hell's it matter to you old man!" Ichigo barked, his face still red from blushing.

"Why's your face so red? Say...where's Rukia?" Isshin looked around the room. Rukia's heart stopped, it took all her power to stop herself from gasping. Ichigo gulped again, as Isshin grew closer and closer, walking deeper into Ichigo's room.

"Would you get out!" Ichigo yelled, holding the blankets down tightly and sitting up in his bed.

"She wouldn't happen to be hidin' under the covers with you would she?" Isshin chuckled.

Now Ichigo's heart stopped.

"Nah! I'm kiddin' with you, son! You're not _that _bold." he laughed, "But seriously? Is she..." he turned around, walking running into Ichigo's bathroom. He crumbled to his knees, vomiting in the toilet. Rukia exhaled in relief, getting up from the mattress once more, Ichigo looked at her then back into the bathroom at his father.

"_The **HELL **are you doing!" _he whispered.

_"Shhhh!" _she hissed, putting her finger to her mouth. She looked on the ground where her tee shirt was, and then she knew exactly what she was going to do. She moved like a fox, slowly and carefully, trying to make sure the bed didn't creak as she moved. She threw one leg over Ichigo, straddling him for a moment. Isshin stopped vomiting, lifting his head up from the toilet. She froze in her current position, straddling Ichigo. He began breathing heavily, trying to control himself as best he could. Now was definitely not the time to be getting worked up, but still, there she was, half naked and straddling directly _on _his pelvis. He placed his hands upon her hips, helping her slide across him easier. She blushed lightly, she too embarrassed by their unlikely bodily contact.

Isshin dipped his head back into the toilet, gagging a little bit more, this was her chance. _Quickly_, Rukia rolled off his bed and onto the ground coming up on her hands and knees almost immediately after she hit the ground, like a feline. She snatched her shirt off the ground and slipped into it faster than ever, rolling up in front of Ichigo's closet and hopping into it. Ichigo inhaled and exhaled deeply, relieved. That was _too _close. One last time, Isshin lifted his head from the toilet bowl, flushing it and coming up on his feet again. The booze had finally got to him. Rukia peeked out the closet, rubbing her eyes as if she had just woken up.

"Is everything alright?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Ah, there you are Rukia." Isshin cleared his throat, standing up tall. He looked at Rukia, then turned to look at Ichigo, placing his hands on his hips.

"You know," he began, "it's cruel to keep her sleeping in your _closet _son. Very impolite! You should really respect her! For all she's done for us." he said before turning to Rukia and smiling.

Rukia's face turned slightly pink, she was appalled these words were coming from him in his current state. Ichigo hurried him out his room.

Moment after Isshin left and stumbled back down the stairs, Rukia stepped out the closet walking to the middle of the room and staring at the door. The words bounced around in Ichigo's skull. _After all she's done for us. You should respect her._ Over and over. He was right. He looked over to Rukia whom was paying him no mind at the moment and sighed.

"Is it...cramped in there? In the closet?" he asked.

Rukia turned around to face him, shrugging.

"It's kinda small...not necessarily _cramped_. I can fit in it so..."

"Do you wanna sleep in the bed?"

She paused, looking at his closet then back the bed in which he sat in.

"Where would you sleep?" she asked.

"The couch? Maybe on the floor?" he shrugged.

"I can't kick you out of your room for something like that...or have you sleep on the floor..." she sighed.

Ichigo coughed, his next words were going to come out very _very _bravely.

"You _could _just sleep in the bed with me."

_Okaaaay, _maybe a little _too_ brave.

Rukia blushed, quickly looking off to the side and fumbling with the fabric of her shirt.

"Do...do you mind?" she asked him softly, embarrassed.

He found her so cute when she acted like this, thought he would _never _tell her that.

"Nah, it's no big deal. Only if you _want _to, though. I'm not forcing you to do something you don't want to..."

"No! It's not...not that I don't _want _to I just. I mean. Okay..." she laughed a little, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Alright then, it's a deal."


	4. My heart cries louder

**February 12**th

The first day Ichigo and Rukia's agreement went into action. And let's just say it was a difficult night for Ichigo. He groaned loudly lifting up from the bed, his commotion waking up Rukia who had slept next to him.

"Jeez...do you have to be so loud in the morning?" Rukia complained, folding her pillow over her ear, still half asleep.

"I'm not loud when I sleep _peacefully_," he moaned, "damn. You sleep like a fucking _animal_."

Rukia slapped her hand down on the mattress and exhaled loudly, annoyed.

"I wouldn't have had to kick you so many times if you'd just kept your hands to yourself." she grunted.

"Kept...kept my hands to myself?" he repeated in question.

Rukia closed her eyes again, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders and sighing, "_You're even a pervert in your sleep._" she laughed before she went back to breathing softly. She fell asleep.

_What'd she mean by 'if i had kept my hands to myself'?..._

He scratched his head and rolled his eyes, sliding out of bed. As he put both his feet on the ground he stepped on something. Lifting his left foot up to see what it was, his eyes widened. It was his father's little _present_. Swiftly, he bent down to pick it up, hissing in pain as he came back up. His back still sore from when he hit it on his desk yesterday.

"Mmm, I already saw it." Rukia moaned, pulling on the blankets.

Ichigo froze slowly turning back to look at her. His face burning red.

"Saw...saw what?"

"The condom Ichigo." she giggled. "I also saw it was _expired. _It wouldn't do you much good using it now on...whoever you planned on using it for."

"I didn't plan on using it! My stupid pervert dad gave it to me over breakfast this morning after you left. He told me to '_have fun_' and some other bullshit."

He purposely left out the part when his father implied that Rukia was his girlfriend.

"Hm." Rukia yawned, stretching her entire body under the blankets. "Have fun _with_?"

"Does it matter?"

"Just...curious."

"No one." he stood up, tossing the condom in the trash bin next to his desk and getting up to walk to the bathroom. After relieving himself and brushing his teeth, he walked out into his room again, his toothbrush still in his mouth. Rukia still lying in bed, sleep. She tossed and turned, her legs hanging off the bed. Ichigo chuckled, looking at his calendar. Two more days until Valentine's day. He still had _no_ idea what he was going to do, or if he should do anything at all.

"Ichigo..." Rukia groaned in her sleep, rolling over again.

"Hm?" Ichigo turned to her not realizing she wasn't awake, thrusting his toothbrush back and forth between his lips. Slowly, he stepped closer and closer to his bed, yanking the blankets off of Rukia and the mattress completely. She hissed aggressively.

"_Ah_! It's so cold..." she shivered. Ichigo hadn't realized the coolness in the air, probably because he wore a long sleeve shirt and pants, while Rukia only had on a tee shirt. He knelt on his bed, over her, and pulled the curtains open. It was snowing. His eyes squinted, he was annoyed. This weather was a nuisance.

"No wonder. It's snowing." he grunted, returning to the bathroom to spit in the sink and rinse out his mouth.

Rukia sat up, staring out the window through her sleepy eyes. They glittered in awe, and she smiled. Stretching her arms and legs, she jumped out the bed and into the bathroom, shoving Ichigo out and slamming the door. _Could've said excuse me. _He heard loud retching in his father's room, and Yuzu's worried voice following closely behind it.

"Tch. Damn that drunken idiot. Making Yuzu worry like that..."

Again, he looked outside. Ichigo _despised _the cold. He took one step forward, placing his bare feet on his cold hardwood floor slowly, pacing to the door. **CRASH! **

"_**Rukiaaaaaaaa**_!" Isshin cried, flailing his arms violently. Ichigo flew back in astonishment, nearly falling flat on his back.

"What! What the hell old man!" he roared, tensing almost immediately.

Rukia popped her head out the bathroom door, blinking in confusion, "M...Mister Kurosaki!" she said nervously.

"Rukia! I'm so sorry about yesterday morning, Yuzu told me everything, I would _never _do that to you as long as I'm sober not _ever_," he sobbed, running across Ichigo's room towards the bathroom door in what seemed like an almost 'movie-like' slow motion capture,"**FORGIVE ME RUKI- - **uh!"

Ichigo jumped in front of him, just before he made it any closer to Rukia, kicking him directly in his face. To Isshin, it felt as though a ton of bricks landed flat on his head, throwing him back onto the ground, where he would lay rolling around in pain. Ichigo grunted in anger.

"Dammit! How dare you just intrude in my bedroom like that and try to attack Rukia, old man what the Hell is **_wrong with you_**!"

Isshin rose to his left knee, facing the ground. Looking up, his face had a deep red foot print right in the middle of it.

"Very good, son," he said, "you've managed to catch your own dad off gaurd!"

Ichigo twitched.

"Wha- - willl you just get the hell out of here!"

Behind him, Rukia stood blushing, slowly sinking her head back into the bathroom, closing and _locking _the door. The sprawl between Ichigo and his father continuing outside.

* * *

><p>"It feels good to be out of that house!" Rukia sighed, sitting down on the snow covered front steps, all bundled up in a puffy white coat, a red scarf, and pink mittens. Ichigo on the other hand, could beg to differ. He sat next to her, hands tucked tightly in his underarms. His dark brown winter coat and red knitted scarf barely kept the cold off of him. He dug his boots underneath the heavy white snow, staring at the clouds of his own breath until a chilling wind struck him full force and he pulled his scarf over his mouth and nose.<p>

"Yeah. Feels _good_." he said sarcastically.

"Do you want to wear my earmuffs?" Rukia asked, pulling them out her coat pocket to show him. They were white and fluffy, made from some cotton like material, with "Chappy bunny"'s face on both side of the ear part. Ichigo stared at them.

"No thanks." he rejected her offer, "I'll just go get my own."

He stood up carefully, not wanting to slip on the icey stairs, walking towards the door and turning the door knob. Locked. Then he remembered what his father said just before Ichigo walked out.

_"Fine! Leave! Afraid of a little fight with your old man, eh! Don't come back inside until you get the GUTS!"_

**Shit**. He dropped his head down, turning back to retake his spot by Rukia.

"Is the door locked?" she looked at him.

"Yeah. My stupid dad..."

"I thought he locked it, I heard it click after we walked out here."

Ichigo jerked his head around, looking at her with devastation on his face, "You **_knew_**!" he gasped. Rukia snorted, trying not to burst out laughing at him.

"Relax!" She laughed, "Look. He could tell that I was bored, and he told me I should get out the house and take you with me. And look! He even gave us some money." she said, pulling a ¥5000 out of her tiny clip-wallet. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"He gave _you _money."

"For _us_." she said, standing up and walking in front of him.

She held out her mitten covered hand, and Ichigo looked at it in confusion. She wiggled her fingers and finally he grabbed on to it allowing her to pull him up to his feet. Her warm hand felt good against his cold one, for a second he didn't even worry about whether he was embarrassing her by holding her hand, he just liked the way it felt. It seemed as though she didn't mind either, not saying anything about it as she pulled him on, off his property.

"Where are we going?" he asked, tucking his other hand tightly in the pocket of his jeans. Rukia turned around to face him, her eyes shining in the light. She looked so beautiful with the snowflakes fluttering down upon her, gently kissing her face and melting on contact. The very sight of her made Ichigo's face warm up a little. "I thought we'd head over to that little cafe by the park. They have really good hot cocoa there."

"How would you know? You've never been." Ichigo said, still he followed.

"I heard about it."

"From who?"

She turned back around facing the path in front of them, "The internet." she grumbled. Ichigo shook his head. A minute of walking later and they had reached the park, it's swings and other child-pleasing objects covered in snow and ice. Ichigo looked at it as they passed, the merry-go-round still spinning with the wind pushing it along gently. "Is that it?" Rukia mumbled, squinting her eyes attempting to read a sign from far away. Ichigo looked too, and very clearly he saw the word "Cafe" decoratively written under some other stuff he couldn't make out from the distance they stood at.

"Let's hurry up and get there. I hate the cold." Ichigo grunted, walking up in front of Rukia, her hand still locked in his as they crossed the icey street.

_` x x x_

"Orihimeee!" Tatsuki yawned, lying on her back upon the floor of the small apartment she lived in.

"One minute, Tatsuki!" Orhime replied in her usual giddy voice.

Tatsuki rose off the floor, scratching her back and sighing. She stood up slowly, opening the blinds of her bedroom window. "It's snowing outside, Hime! Better wrap up if you're going home soon." she said. Through the thick falling snow, Tatsuki noticed something moving, she squinted her eyes a little, focusing in on the foreign object. Orihime bursted into the room, her mouth wide open in shock.

"Whaaaat? Snowing?" she said, accompanying Tatsuki by the window, her lips quickly grew into a smile as she watched the pure white falling snow, "Wooow! Isn't it pretty Tatsuki?"

"Hold on...wait a second..." Tatsuki whispered, squinting even harder and leaning into her window. Through the white she could see a small burst of orange, she wiped her hand across the glass to rid it of the fog so she could see more clearly.

"Isn't that Ichigo?" she asked, pointing her finger into the glass. Orihime looked as well.

"Yeaaah! Hey, that _is _Ichigo!" she giggled. Oh how she admired him.

"Wait a minute, there's somebody else with him." Tatsuki placed the tip of her nose to the cold glass to get an even closer look, her eyesight was truly slipping from her.

"It's...um. What's her face? Rukia! Yeah, that's her name. That's Ichigo and Rukia walking. They're _crazy _to be out in _that _kind of snow." she scoffed.

Orihime leaned closer too, her eyesight being better than Tatsuki's, she could see more clearly. She could confirm that it was indeed Ichigo and Rukia, crossing the street. Hand in hand.

_Hand in hand._

"They're...they're holding hands. And it looks like they're smiling too." Orihime sighed, placing her hand to her chest to muffle the beats of her aching heart.

"Yeah. Well, that's certainly an odd couple. I could've sworn they hated each other the way she beats the crap out of him at school. And with Ichigo always nagging at her. I gotta say though, I do kinda like that girl." Tatsuki stretched back, turning to take her place on the floor beside her bed, where she sat cross leg, massaging her shoulders.

"O-oh yeah...?" Orihime gulped.

"Yeah. The way she beats the hell out of him, I find it admirable. She and I would get along _quite. __Fine._" Tatsuki laughed.

Orihime stared out the window at them until they disappeared, placing her palm against the cool glass. _Kurosaki-kun..._


	5. Frozen murder

"Uh!" Ichigo shook off the cold upon entering the warm cafe. The smell of sweet pastries and the heat of the ovens in the kitchen brought him instantaneous pleasure. He peeled the scarf from around his face and un-knotted it up in the front, letting it hang loosely around his shoulder. Now that he was warmer he really had no more reason to still be holding on to Rukia's hand, as much as he wanted to. He let it go, using both his free hands to unzip his coat. The woman at the cash register's mouth parted slightly, her face glowing bright pink. Quickly, she spun around running through the double doors that read "employees only", and for a second, nothing. Then two more women poked their heads out along with her, looking over at Ichigo. Complete strangers, gawking at him like they knew him in the past and it's been so long since they've seen him. He tried not to notice them, but it was pretty hard not to, with the constant giggling and what not. The smallest member ran around back to the register, where Rukia had stood examining the menu and the pastry shelves.

"May I help you, ma'am?" the girl's squeaky voice threw Rukia off her train of thought, but she smiled politely.

"Oh, no, I'm just looking at the moment..." Rukia replied, smiling back.

"Oi. Rukia..." Ichigo called for her, running his hand through his spikey hair to shake the rest of the frost off, "you know what you're getting?"

"Why don't you come here and look with me." Rukia said, trying not to get a sarcastic attitude with him in a public place.

With every step Ichigo took, he felt as though he was being watched. He glimpsed to his right, then his left, just as he thought. Such a cutely decorated cafe would be a magnet for women, and with that being said, this one was _full _of them. Very few men were seen with their girlfriends, or female companions. Embarrassing. They all stared at him smiling and giggling and being plain...weird. He would never understand females. He felt somewhat safer from some unexpected approach from one, two, or even more of them, while he stood next to Rukia. Though his aura showed that he was still somewhat uncomfortable. He didn't even notice that Rukia was done with her order, and was waiting for him to tell the cashier his.

"Ichigo!" Rukia pinched his hand, and he flinched.

"What do you want from here?" she asked.

The cashier gawked at him, a sparkle of awe in her big creepy brown eyes.

"Er...I'll have what she's having." he said to her.

"Okay! So that'll be, two slices of _strawberry delight _cakes and two mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream, that'll be..."

She was quiet as she punched numbers in on the register, rapidly. Looking up and smiling.

"400 yen."

Rukia pulled the currency from her small wallet, handing it to the woman. She punched more numbers until the register drawer burst out, allowing her to place the yen in and count out her change. Ichigo scoped out a table as Rukia collected her change from the cashier, planting his eyes on a small two-person booth towards the back. He walked towards it, Rukia following shortly after, the stares following him.

"Why do you look so drab?" Rukia asked.

Without answer, he reached out behind him, grasping Rukia's small hand in hers again as they walked. Some of the women's stares dropped, while others glared in envy now. Rukia blinked, looking around. Now she saw why. She went along with it, and tightened her grip on his hand until they reached the tiny booth in the back. They sat across from each other, Rukia stripping herself of her coat, scarf and mittens. Ichigo, taking off his coat and placing it next to him. She sighed, rubbing her biceps to warm them up a little.

"Cold?" Ichigo asked.

"A little."

"Why wear a skirt then?"

Rukia looked at him, then down under the table at herself. Her pink pleated skirt being the first thing she saw along with her gray knitted thigh highs.

"'Cause," she looked back up at him and tilted her head, pouting her lips, "I'm cay-ute."

Not the reply he was expecting but, he couldn't disagree. She stretched her legs under the table brushing them against his. Something stirred up inside Ichigo, making him inhale sharply and tense up, which Rukia hadn't noticed.

"Twooo mugs of hot cocoa and your cakes will be out in a jiffy!" the waitress said, placing the two bigger than expected mugs of steaming hot cocoa with huge dollops of frothy whipped cream on the top, stabbed with skinny red straws. Walking away afterwards.

"This looks good." Rukia said, wrapping her hands around the hot to the touch mug, allowing the heat to defrost her hands.

"Yeah." Ichigo curled his fingers through the hoop coming off the side of the mug picking it up and sipping from the straw. It tasted good too. The rich chocolate flavour coating his tongue as he swallowed.

"Something's bothering you." Rukia noticed.

Something _was _bothering him, and it wasn't the other women. It was something _inside_ of him.

"It's probably just nothing," he sighed, placing his mug back on the table, "just this weird feeling in my head."

"Is it your heart maybe?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"No," he said, placing his hand on his forehead, "It's something else..."

"Zangetsu, maybe?"

Ichigo hadn't thought of that. It'd been so long since he had used Zangetsu or any of his soul reaper powers that he hadn't considered him to be a factor of anything that was stirring up inside him on the inside. But it probably wasn't him. He was probably just floating around in Ichigo's mind as usual.

"I don't think so. He doesn't give me any problems. Not like..."

Rukia's eyes widened slightly. The worst striking her mind instantly. If it wasn't Zangetsu, it was the _other _soul residing in Ichigo's body. His hollow spirit. The hollow withing Ichigo's conscience. It would be bad for _him _to make in appearance in such a place. Very bad. Ichigo noticed Rukia's worried expression and began to think the same.

"Don't worry about it. He's probably just boring himself to death." he blinked, stirring the whipped cream into his hot cocoa with his straw.

"Ichigo," Rukia's attitude changed, she was definitely tense, "you know he's going to try to do something..."

"Relax." Ichigo brushed his foot against hers. She blushed. He laughed.

"_Pervert..._" she mumbled quietly to herself.

"Two strawberry delight cakes!" the giddy waitress returned with two plates, each one holding a decent sized slice of vanilla cake with a strawberry center. Rukia gasped. Her sugar-craving personality over shined completely. Immediately after the woman sat the plate down in front of Rukia, she dove in with her fork, picking up the bright red strawberry that lied on the top first and popping it in her mouth. It was sweet and juicy, she bounced around in her spot, happy about her sweets. Ichigo took a piece in his mouth too. It was surprisingly good considering that he wasn't a desserts guy. He went back and took a sip of his hot cocoa again to wash it down. He inhaled again, calmer this time, his body still tensing up slightly as the stirring in his head resumed. He rested his chin on his palm, rubbing his forehead.

"Headache?" Rukia spoke with a full mouth, swallowing her bites.

Ichigo shut his eyes tightly, his muscles throbbed and his fist tightened greatly around his fork, bending it in his hand. He clenched his teeth.

_Dammit! What are you doing! _

**_What's it look like? _**His second voice emerged from inside him. **_I'm taking over._**

A maniacal outburst of laughter echoed in his head. Ichigo resisted as best he could, breathing heavily. Rukia grew more worried, looking around to see if anyone else was watching. _Why was this happening now of all times and places! _She threw on her coat and scarf quickly, shoving her mittens in her pocket, just before the waitress came back.

"Are you enjoying your..."

"Yes, it's great, thank you, but we'll be leaving now!" Rukia babbled, jumping up from her seat and grabbing hold of Ichigo's wrist, pulling him from his.

"Is he alright? Did the hot cocoa burn him?" the waitress asked.

"No, he uh...um..." Rukia gulped, trying to think of an excuse, "he has a migraine! Oh yeah, he get's 'em _baaad_. Gotta take him home fast before it gets any worse." she snatched up his coat and balled it up in her arms.

The waitress nodded understanding, looking at Ichigo and letting out a soft, _aaaw _in pity for him and his "migraine". Ichigo jolted up and out of the cafe along with Rukia, she stopped him outside, grasping tightly on to his shoulders. His heavy panting resumed. Growing more and more shallow. He was losing it. But why?

"Ichigo! Come on, don't do this, not here! Ichigo?" Rukia shook him a little.

He launched his arm out, grasping her around her neck and swinging her off to the side where she fell into the cold snow. Her head was dizzy as she opened her eyes, turning around to look at him. His eyes were pitch black, only with a bright gold iris in the middle of them, and a psychotic smile stretched across his whole face. She gasped in terror. His hollow was taking over.

"**You**," he said looking over at Rukia. His voice completely changed. It echoed in her ears. She rose up from the snow, lifting her upper body up off the ground.

"_**You**_. **_little_**_ **girl**_." he laughed, slowly taking steps towards Rukia. She was frozen in fear, not taking her eyes off his face. Not even for a second. Before she could even _think_, about moving he had jerked her up from the ground by her forearm and slammed her against the brick wall of the cafe. His hand squeezing tightly around her neck. She couldn't scream, she couldn't tell him to stop, she could barely breathe, and they were _behind _the buidling making it so nobody could see them. Her odds weren't looking so good.

"_**You're the girl Ichigo admires most**_, _**aren't you**_?" he cackled, "**_Oh_**. **_You are_**. **_Rukia is it_**? **_Well then_**..._**I guess that makes you first**_...!"

Rukia closed her eyes tightly, grasping on to his arm with both hands, gasping for air. She was losing consciousness slowly. And then...

Ichigo stopped, dropping her to the ground. His smile quickly turning into his teeth grinding in agony.

_You bastard...how dare you..._ he crumbled to his knees in front of Rukia who was gasping to catch her breath with her hand up to her neck. She backed away from him, pressing herself up against the wall. Staring. He growled viciously, clenching his hands in the snow. _I won't let you take over my body...! _He wailed in pain one last, long time before panting again. His body relaxing a little. He looked up at Rukia, the black residing to the corners of his eyes. Rukia's terror striken stare had faded a little bit, as she crawled over to Ichigo cautiously, placing her hand on his back. He buried his face in her chest, "_Rukia...I..._" he stopped. Lost for words. Why had this happened so rapidly...so randomly...

She wrapped both her arms around him, "We've got to get you out of here." she whispered, rising up to her feet and helping Ichigo off the ground as well. He shivered violently tensing up again. Rukia stepped back, observing him. Afraid of another unexpected transformation.

"_Shit..." _Ichigo groaned, packing his hands under his underarms, "It's cold..."


	6. Forgive me, Rukia

"Where have _you two _been half the day? What's wrong with Ichigo?" Karin stood in the frame of the door, looking at Rukia then at Ichigo who was still looking "_drab_". Or whatever Rukia had called it.

"Oh, the cafe food just made him a little sick that's all." Rukia swallowed, entering the warmth of the Kurosaki home, Ichigo striding in slowly after her. Karin could tell something more had happened between the two, with Rukia being so pale and shaken up. It was a challenge to even walk straight, plus, her scarf was a little more snug than when she first left. Ichigo just looked flat out _shitty_.

"Nee-chan! Onii-chan! What's wrong?" Yuzu pouted.

"Yeah!" Kon battled his way out of Yuzu's vice-like hold on him, hopping onto the floor and standing before Ichigo pointing up to him, "Ichigo you jerk! What did you do to _my _Rukia!"

Ichigo twitched. _My Rukia, __he says. _He stepped directly on Kon, planting him into the ground and walking over him.

"It _is_ getting pretty late." Ichigo mumbled, peeling his ice covered coat off and dropping it on his mattress.

"I think I'm going to sleep in Yuzu's room tonight." Rukia said.

Ichigo stopped what he was doing, turning to look at her. She couldn't look him in the eyes, facing the ground staring at her shoes. He only stared, his mouth opened, but no words. He couldn't even find it in him to stop her as she turned and headed for the door. Then. Suddenly. He snapped back to reality...

"Wait...Rukia..." he reached out for her, grazing his fingers across her arm.

She flinched, picking up her pace. Slamming the door behind her as she ran out his room. His heart stopped. He had never felt so broken. The same feeling he had when his mother died suddenly pressing itself on to him again. A feeling he never thought would ever show it's ugly head a second time, hitting him like a train. He dropped his hands to his side, pressing his forehead against the cold wood of his bedroom door, closing his eyes. _You fucked up now, Ichigo. _He slammed his head against it. Squeezing his eyes shut tighter. There was no way she was going to come back now... even if it wasn't his fault. He spooked her bad.

"Do you need an extra pillow nee-chan?" Yuzu asked, fumbling with multiple pillows in her arms. Rukia snapped out of her dazed mode, looking at Yuzu.

"One's just fine." Rukia smiled.

"Are you sure! I have plenty!" Yuzu exclaimed.

Rukia looked at her, she wasn't lying about that. Though this was her bedroom and her's only she had about 6 pillows, all different colours shapes and designs and each one looking especially comfortable. She laughed, "I guess I'll take two then."

Yuzu smiled, spinning around to her bed and placing two fluffy pillows in the spot Rukia would be sleeping. Yuzu preffered to sleep by the wall, leaving Rukia out on the edge, which she didn't mind.

"Are you okay, nee-chan?"

"Yes, I'm fine Yuzu."

"Are you sure?" Yuzu returned to her worried tone, "You've been acting really strange. And that mark...around your neck. What happened?"

Rukia's hand found its way up to her neck again, brushing against the red hand mark left behind after Ichigo's strangling. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes and looking towards the ground.

"It's nothing..." she insisted.

Yuzu asked no further questions, simply nodding her head and returning to the bed, slipping under the blankets.

"Well," she started, "when you come to bed can you turn off the lights please!"

"Of course, as a matter of fact, I'll jump in the shower really fast and head right to bed after." Rukia said. Then she realized, she'd have to go back to Ichigo's room to retrieve her case containing her clothes. She walked into the hallway, slowly, hesitantly, turning Ichigo's doorknob. He wasn't there. In fact, she didn't see him in his room anywhere. Just then, she heard the shower running. She sighed in relief. Quickly, she slid open his closet and gathered a pair of panties, a bra, and a loose teeshirt with pajama pants. Before she left she looked on his bed. She hesitated, taking a pillow from his mattress and running out, closing the door behind her. Ichigo poked his head out the bathroom door, when he heard his door had been shut, but then went back inside when he saw no one.

Rukia showered in the downstairs bathroom, because Yuzu didn't have one in her room, being extra careful to lock the door. She showered quickly, just in case Karin or Isshin had to use it, she didn't want to be a nuisance and hog the bathroom. She carefully stepped out, drying herself off, and put on her sleep clothes bundling up her day clothes in her arms.

"Why aren't you showering in Ichigo's room?" Karin asked.

Rukia jumped, not noticing her being there.

"I...I'm not sleeping in Ichigo's room tonight. Or probably for a while." Rukia replied.

Karin's face switched to show that she was now a little interested.

"Why not?" she asked.

Rukia froze, thinking of an excuse.

"That hand mark around your neck wouldn't happen to be from him would it?" she raised an eyebrow.

Rukia touched it _again_. _Was it THAT noticable? _

"It was an accident."

"He accidently choked you?"

"He did _what_!" Kon crawled up to the top of the couch to see Rukia.

"Oh, pipe down, pyon! It's not like you're going to do anything about it anyway, pyon!" Chappy exclaimed, slamming him down onto the floor.

It was funny to see Rukia and Ichigo's mod-souls fighting it out over everything.

"Ichigo...that bastard!" Kon mumbled into the floor, looking up at Rukia, "Why would he do that to my Rukiaaa?"

"Didn't you hear her baka! She said it was an accident, pyon." Chappy said, annoyed. Crossing her arms.

"Accident! What's accidental about strangling someone!" Kon raged.

Chappy jumped from the ledge of the couch down directly on to the back of Kon's head.

"His inner hollow came out unexpectedly and..." Rukia looked away.

Chappy gasped, "Oh my! That's just awful, pyon!"

"Yes...but it wasn't his fault." Rukia repeated.

"Then why are you _punishing _him, pyon?"

"_Punishing _him?"

"Of course! Isn't it obvious! He likes you, Rukia! And by leaving him alone, you're punsihing him, pyon."

Rukia's face lit up bright red. _Ichigo? Likes...me? _

"Ahhh, bullshit!" Kon jumped out from under Chappy, causing her to fall to the ground. "I say! You leave him! And never go back! Stay in the room with me and Yuzu from now on!"

It was obvious he only wanted her there because _he _was there.

"Oooh! Will you just stop being an idiot for 5 seconds, pyon!" Chappy scowled, knocking Kon back to the floor. "You should forgive him, Rukia! You know he didn't mean it."

"Oh yeah? But, his hollow self is supposed to be a manifestation of his _purest instincts._" Kon reminded them, causing the room to grow silent.

"Why would he wanna hurt her? Like Chappy said, Ichigo obviously likes you." Karin butted in.

Rukia's eyes widened a little. She pondered upon this very though herself.

"Forgive him, pyon!" Chappy flailed, jumping up and down.

Rukia couldn't help but smile at her cutesy personality. Still, she didn't respond. Instead she walked away, heading up the stairs before she stopped in front of Yuzu's room. Looking in she could see her fast asleep, snuggling up in her pillow. She flipped the lightswitch to "off" and closed her door slowly, making sure not to wake her. Then she trailed along to Ichigo's room, standing in front of the door. Maybe this wasn't a good idea...

Ichigo never realized how cold it was before Rukia had slept in his bed for a night. He looked over to the vacant spot in which she slept, yet he still stayed closer to the edge of the mattress as if she were there. He layed his arm out across the large space to his right. Sighing. Alone. Her body heat not there to comfort him. He looked at the clock. **12:03 **am. Shit. He had school tomorrow and yet he couldn't get a single wink of sleep. His door opened slowly, letting the light from the hallway shine into his dark room. Through it, he could see Rukia's figure, standing there. Holding his pillow. She closed the door, slowly striding into his room. She stopped in front of him. He was lost for words at her sudden actions, what made her change her mind?

"Rukia..." he said, searching for his next words carefully.

"I'm so sorry, Rukia. It wasn't me. I didn't mean to hurt..."

she threw her arms around him in a choking embrace, pushing him back on his mattress as she straddle over him to lay her body upon his. His heart pounded in his chest. She didn't move. She just layed there on top of him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her body, caressing her back in a gradual up and down motion. Her eyes fluttered closed, she sniffled to hold back her tears. _Why was she crying? _Ichigo placed his hand on her head, running his fingers through her silky hair.

"You know I'd never do that to you..." he whispered, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"I know." she nodded, rubbing her face in his shirt.

He closed his eyes in relief, tightening his hold on her. He was determined to not let her leave him ever again, holding her this tight. He could find himself resting easier now, closing his eyes in a now relaxed state. Rukia pulled her chest up off his, looking at his face.

"Ichigo?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"What're you getting me for valentines day?"

Silence. He wasn't expecting that out of no where. He had almost forgotten about the damn holiday.

"How do you know I'm getting you anything at all?" he said.

"'Cause you _love _me." she smiled.

Oh how right she was, and yet she had absolutely no idea.

"Who knows. We'll see when the day comes..."

"You know it's tomorrow. Right?" she reminded him.

_Damn. _He surely _didn't _remember that...

"I'll have you something by then." he said, rubbing her back again.

She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, noticing how on sync it was with her own. Her eyes closed, as she slowly fell asleep. Happy.


	7. Coincidence

Snow fell heavy upon the roof of the school buildings, blanketing the court yard, the track, the trees...everything. Everyone was cuddling up to each other, couples mostly, discussing Valentine's day activities and what not. Ichigo sluggishly walked down the hallway, looking straight ahead to avoid eye contact with anyone for anything. Just turning the corner he could see people kissing and hugging. He became annoyed. And for some reason, began thinking about Rukia. Wondering where she was.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime laughed, jogging up to him. He turned around to greet her.

"Hey, Inoue." he said politely.

She came to a halt in front of him, twirling her fingers behind her back.

"Um. I was wondering. Kurosaki-kun. Do you...have a Valentine?" she choked out.

Silence.

Ichigo hadn't really thought about that. He would assume that technically he did considering he was going to get something for Rukia, though they hadn't really asked each other. But before he could answer, the bell rang, causing everyone to break up and scramble to their classes.

"Oh! I've got to leave now, I'll talk to you later!" Orihime smiled as she ran back down the hall to her classroom.

Ichigo sighed, saved by the bell.

"Hey Ichigo."

Ichigo turned around again, this time, facing Rukia instead. In her hand she held a a sheet of paper with black print.

"Is that a new schedule?" Ichigo asked, snatching it from her hand.

"Yeah. I was just about to ask you where..."

"We have first period together," Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "and gym. And fifth period."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Great." she scoffed snatching her paper back.

Ichigo threw his arm around her neck, yanking her close to his side.

"You know you wanna be classmates!" he said tightening his headlock.

She slapped him on the stomach, making him loosen his hold a bit.

"Who's in there with you?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo paused in thought.

"Uryuu, Chad, Chizuru, Tatsuki...Keigo, Mizuiro. Everyone we know really. Except Inoue, she got her classes switched. Oh, and that asshole Renji..."

Rukia stopped listening after a certain point, looking around the hallway. Althought Ichigo continued to talk and name names.

"Alright, alright, shut up." Rukia groaned, pulling away from his grip as they entered the classroom together.

It was the same scene as in the hallway, except less people. Classmates sat on desks, stood on walls, and just scattered all over talking and flirting with one another. Man this holiday really did have an effect on people. Rukia sighed, walking deeper into the classroom before someone caught her attention.

"Hey! Rukia!" Renji called for her from across the room, walking up on her seconds after.

"Hello Renji." Rukia smiled.

"I didn't know you were in this class..."

"I'm not, usually. But I just got my schedule changed a little."

"That's awesome," he rubbed the back of his head in thought, "listen. Tomorrow's Valentine's day and all and, you wanna go out of something?"

Rukia blinked. She stared at Renji, speechless. Thoughtless. Looking around the room for a second as if he had vanished, then looked back at him.

"Um. That sounds great and all, Renji but..."

Ichigo, stricken by jealousy, slid into the situation making it ten times more awkward.

"Yeah, no." he said, stepping in between the two and guiding Rukia away.

Her mouth dropped open in shock, but Ichigo kept pushing. She turned around slapping him in the chest with her mittens.

"Hey!" she exclaimed placing her hands on her hips, "What if I was gonna say yes?"

"You would've said it before I stepped in." Ichigo said.

Rukia paused, pouting her lips.

"You were getting jealous."

"I was not!"

A huge smile stretched across her face.

"You were jealous! Oh my God, that's so funny!"

"Shut uuuup! Go say yes to your little boyfriend then!" Ichigo blurted, blushing bright red. Rukia just laughed, covering her mouth to try and hold off from hysterical cackling. She inhaled deeply, and exhaled calmly.

"But, you're my Valentine."

Silence. Ichigo's eyes lightened from their hard glare, and his face flushed back to it's normal colour. He blinked, staring down at her. Something like that was unexpected coming from her. It was cute.

"You just gonna stand there with your mouth wide open Ichigo?" Rukia asked him, jokingly.

Ichigo was so far gone he didn't even realize his jaw was nearly hanging off the hinges. He clamped his mouth shut, clearing his throat.

"Oh." he choked up, patting her delicately on the head.

"Oh? Oh what?" she asked, slapping his hand away from petting her like a dog.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought _Renji _would've gotten to you first." he teased. Rukia's face burned bright red and she quickly turned away.

"I could say the same for Orihime..." she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Rukia erupted, causing the whole class to fade into a stage of silence and look at the two. Ichigo's eyes widened at her sudden out burst. She crossed her arms over her chest grunting. Mayuri's diabolical laughter emerged from the silence, as he pushed through the thickness of students. His creepy and haunting appearance made even Rukia get the chills.

"Ah! Rukia! Just the gal I was looking for!" he chuckled, reaching in his back pocket as he walked to her gradually. Her heart raced in her chest. Her breaths grew shallower. Ichigo was even confused as to what was happening at this very moment, right now. She closed her eyes preparing for the worst. Then, Mayuri took her wrist, dropping a delicate vial into her hand and curling her fingers around it. She opened her eyes in shock, looking at her hand enveloped in his.

"_Happy _Valentine's day...just an early _gift_ for you two." he snickered, looking over at Ichigo as well. He twitched. Rukia uncurled her fingers staring at the small vial. It was glass, filled with soft pink liquid and had a bright red bow tied around the top. It had a spraying tip as well.

"Per...perfume?" she asked questioningly.

"_Exactly_!" he cackled, tilting his head in an abnormal angle. Rukia cringed at the odd looking man.

"Jee...thanks, Mayuri. This is very kind." she said, slipping it into her pocket.

Suddenly, Mayuri threw his face closely to hers so quickly she was sure he would've head-butted her into a coma. His beady eyes stared into hers, his expression completely serious. Rukia gulped.

"Be waaarned..." he whispered, putting his finger over his lips. "It has a _special _effect once sprayed on someone...only use it when _ready_."

_Ready? Ready for what? _Rukia thought.

His slightly curly violet locks curtained his face ever so much giving his bright amber eyes a really creepy sort of glow-in-the-dark look.

"Mayuri." Nemu came from out of the blue, hopefully to retrieve Mayuri away from Rukia.

He rolled her eyes in annoyance, turning to face her. "What!" he bellowed.

"We will be late remember...we have second period class in a few minutes." she spoke, calmly and softly. Odd that she'd be associated with someone as psychotic as Mayuri.

"You stupid girl! You bother me now to tell me what will happen in a few _minutes_!"

Ichigo twitched, he just remembered, he would also be late standing around here, him and Rukia both. Their next class was gym. Rukia turned to face Ichigo, still a little shaken up by Mayuri. He raised an eyebrow at her, heading out of the classroom. Rukia quickly scuttled up after him.

* * *

><p>"C'mon! You girls can do better than that! Hustle, hustle hustle!" Yoruichi, captain of the volleyball team, demanded. She clapped her hands three loud times, bending forward slightly in the ready position. Her team consisted of 6 girls. Rangiku, Nemu, Yachiru, Orihime, herself, and now Rukia due to unexpected changes in some students schedules. Rukia panted violently, slouching over and supporting herself with her hands on her knees.<p>

"Hey! Rukia! Pick up the pace will ya?" Yoruichi yelled at her.

"Relax, Yoruichi. It's not like you earned captain's spot by being the best volleyball player you know." she said smugly, her hand on her hip and her free one flipping her long golden orange hair.

"What was that?" Yoruichi scolded.

"You heard exactly what I said."

"Is that so? Well I'd like to see your _fat ass _do it." she growled.

Rangiku's face turned into something horrid after the words rolled off Yoruichi's tongue.

"Me! **FAT**! Please! You wouldn't know a perfect figure if it bit you in _your _fat ass!" Rangiku said caressing her body.

"Save it! You've got the figure of a cow and the tits to prove it!"

"You're just jealous!" Rangiku exploded.

"Me? Jealous of you! Ha! I'd love to see the day!" Yoruichi bursted out laughing.

"Yoruichi! Rangi! Please, don't start arguing again!" a worried Orihime popped in between the two.

The big breasted trio fussed and hollered at each other endlessly, leaving Rukia to catch her breath.

"Do they _always _fight like this?" Rukia coughed.

"Yep!" Yachiru exclaimed perky as ever, "Say Rukia! Those spandex shorts make you look like you have a butt!" she pointed.

Rukia blushed, flipping around and pulling her shirt down over her bottom, "That's so perverted!" she exclaimed.

Each one of the girls in the gym wore the same uniform, a white tshirt with coloured trims and tight spandex shorts. A dress code Rukia found cruel, but a dress code it was. Running the inside track she saw Ichigo, shooting around the whole gym aside many other men. He stood out most because of his hair.

"Yuck. How could they be sweating so much when it's so cold outside?"

"Its quite hot inside the gymnasium." Nemu said, monotone.

The boys stopped running, panting and catching their breath. Laughing about jokes, and conversing by the fountains. Ichigo peeled his sweat soaked tshirt off, revealing the skintight muscle shirt he wore underneath. Rukia's heart skipped a beat or two. He was so...

"Rukia!" Yoruichi cried.

The heavy blow of a violently spiked volleyball struck Rukia in the back of the head while she was eyeballing Ichigo. The impact was so great in fact that the sheer _sound _of the unwanted contact between the ball and her head just made their stomachs churn. She dropped to the ground, unconscious, but twitching. The girls quickly huddled around her their worried voices catching the attention of the boys on the other side of the gym.

"What's got them all worked up?" Keigo asked trying to find an opening in the crowd of girls to see who or what they were surrounding.

"Oh shit! Oh man, oh man, I'm really sorry Rukia! Rukia!" Yoruichi shook her unconscious body.

"_Rukia_?" Ichigo mumbled, squinting as if he could see through the girls. There, lying helplessly on the ground was indeed Rukia. Out cold. Ichigo's heart sank, "Rukia!" he bellowed, sprinting to the circle of girls. He pushed through them, not caring if he had shoved them too hard or not, kneeling beside Rukia. His heart beat heavily in his chest. She looked so...vulnerable. He scooped her up into his arms, bridal style, and rose to his feet.

"What happened?" he grunted.

"Yoruichi's _man arm _spiked the ball to hard and it hit Rukia while she wasn't looking!" Rangiku bursted out, "Nice going dumbass!"

"You act like I did it on purpose you fat cow!" Yoruichi snapped. The two quickly resumed arguing. Orihime only stared as Ichigo cradled Rukia in his arms. So gentle. So caring. It was as if he were holding a precious child, pressing her close to him, staring down upon her "sleeping" face. She put her hand to her chest to muffle her pounding heart. A strange feeling quickly blanketed her as he turned and walked away with Rukia in his arms. She felt. Jealous.

By the time she came to, Rukia was lying in the clean pristine clinic cot, with an ice pack on her head. She leaned up, quickly feeling dizzy and falling back down into her pillow. Her head was _killing _her. She groaned loudly, getting the nurses's attention.

"There there, sweetheart. Don't get up too fast. You got quite the hit on the head, it's a small concussion but you should still be very careful. Just lie down some more." the nurses' caring voice warmed Rukia as she gently pulled the soft white sheet over her, placing the icepack back on the center of her forehead. The freezing cold of the ice felt good against the heat of her skin, but soon it became too cold to just leave there. She gently pulled it up from her forehead, wiping the tiny droplets of condensation off her head with her wrist.

"Rukia?" Ichigo pulled back the curtains that seperated Rukia from the rest of the large office.

"Huh...?" Rukia grumbled, pressing her hands tightly on the back of her head and groaning in pain, "Jeez... who tried to kill me?"

Ichigo chuckled, closing the curtains back as he walked in sitting next to her cot, "You got _brutalized _by a volleyball." he said.

Rukia blinked. She was lying in the nurses' office, with an ice pack, and a vicious headache, because of a _volleyball_?

"Wow." she exhaled, turning to face him, "You brought me here?"

"Yeah. I was really worried about you and...I came back to see if you were okay."

Her entire face turned pink at this, but he acted as if he didn't notice, handing her her neatly folded uniform.

"The day's nearly over. You were out for some time." he said.

She took the stack in her hands, placing them firmly on her lap. Something hard was poking her knee. Reaching into the pocket of her uniform skirt she pulled out a little glass vail.

"Oh yeah. This little, guy." she said, twisting the vail in between her fingers.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "What do you think it is?"

She shrugged.

"Who knows? Judging that it's from Mayuri it could be anything." She held it up into the light as if the "contents" of the fluid were written in tiny print on the vail.

"I could be holding the world's deadliest weapon in my hand, right now."

"Yikes." Ichigo tilted his head at the thought. _That _wouldn't be pretty for anyone.

The bell rang. Dismissal had arrived.

"Get dressed, it's time to go." Ichigo said, getting up from his chair to exit the confinement of the curtains. Rukia reached out grabbing him by his wrist.

"Wait!" she cried.

He turned around to look at her, his facial expression was so soft and gentle. She ended up blushing just from him looking at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um." she stumbled on her thoughts, "I just wanted to um...thank...you." she said softly.

He turned all the way around, looking down at her small body. It saddened him to see such a beauty in so much pain. She was nothing but amazing to him. The sight of her being in a nurses' office with ice packs and pills was just...heart breaking. He leaned into her, caressing her soft rosey cheeks with her right hand. The tips of their noses kissed, their lips only centimeters apart. Rukia's heart beat heavy. She gulped, closing her eyes as he leaned in closer...and closer...

"Miss Kuchikiiii." The nurses' soft voice returned just before their lips met. _Dammit. _Ichigo jumped up quickly, falling into his chair just before the nurse opened the curtains. In her hand was a small tray, the contents on the tray being a small glass of water and a paper cup with two tiny pills in it.

"Just take these, they should make that headache go right away!" she smiled peacefully.

Rukia took the pills in one hand and the glass in the other, "What are these if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just some aspirin. I figured it was safe for you to take them since I didn't see anything about you having an allergy to them on your record. Just set the glass down on the table outside on your way out. Hope you feel better, dear."

Rukia smiled. This woman was awfully kind. It brought joy to her heart. She threw the pills back in her mouth and quickly gulped the water down behind them, the coolness of the liquid cooling her hot face. She looked into the empty cup, trying to find any way she could not to make direct eye contact with Ichigo. He caught on to this rather quickly, and stood up to leave again. "I'll wait for you outside." he said, closing the curtains behind him.


	8. Oops

"Happy Valentines day everyooone!" Orihime burst into the classroom as giddy as usual, even in _this _weather. She was a mystery. She unbuttoned her snow white peacoat, blowing in her hands for warmth, "Today's going to be so fuuun!"

"What is it about Valentine's day that gets _you _so worked up every year, eh?" Tatsuki yawned.

"Well. _This _Valentine's day will be different! Today..." she faded into her own fairy tale world, lost in non-reality. In her imagination, she was the princess and Ichigo was the prince, pledging his eternal undying love for her on one knee while she wept in her hands as they both reside in a whimsical sparkling glow.

"I'm going to ask Kurosaki-kun to be mine. All mine!" she sighed. Tatsuki rolled her eyes. Orihime reached behind her to pull something out of her bag, "I heard Kurosaki-kun likes curry raspberry chocolates!"

"Cur- - from _who_!" Tatsuki curled her face in disgust. "That sounds deadly. Don't kill the man, Orihime."

Ichigo and Rukia slowly tread down the hallway, both sides of them littered with couples exchanging gifts and compliments and expressing their fondness to one another. She looked to her side, up at Ichigo. He took no notice to her, looking straight ahead as the two walked. Her face lit up bright pink and she quickly looked back down at her feet. Ichigo looked down at her, and her pretty pink face. He rolled his eyes, taking her hand in his in a sort of "couples" hand-in-hand thing. Her mouth opened slightly in shock, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Wha...what're you doing?" she stuttered.

"Being romantic." he said sarcastically. She didn't catch on to this instantly which caused her to blush more.

"Quit it." she mumbled, snatching her hand away from him and folding her arms over her chest.

"You know you're cute when you're trying to resist."

"Resist _what_?"

"Me."

Her heart skipped a beat. Had he known all this time how she felt about him? Was he toying with her? She scoffed and looked the other way.

"Don't flatter yourself." she huffed.

"What was Mayuri's gift? Did you find out yesterday?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

Rukia stopped in her tracks, gasping in realization. She had completely forgot about Mayuri's "gift", the little glass vial safely packed in the front pocket of her shoulder bag. She fumbled with it in her fingers for a while again, frozen in the middle of the hallway toying with some...thing.

_**Only use it when you're ready...**_

Ready for _what_! Those words continued to haunt her. Should she just spray it now and get it over with? What if it's some kind of drug? What if...what the _Hell _is this thing?

"Rukia." Ichigo snapped her out of her train of thought.

"Huh...oh...no. I don't know what it is."

"You gonna find out?" he said, snatching the thing away from her.

"Hey! Give that back!" she hollered, snatching for it.

In the "struggle" Ichigo found himself pushing down a little too hard on the spray top, sending a mist of the whatever it was directly onto his face. His eyes spread as wide as they could go, and so did Rukia's. Both of them pausing in a moment of disbelief.

"Oh shit." Rukia whispered. Ichigo gulped.

"I don't..." he started, "I don't feel anything."

A little bit of the horror faded, nothing was happening. In fact, Ichigo felt fine. Was this whole thing just Mayuri scaring them? Maybe it was just simple perfume. Rukia stood up on her tip-toes and leaned in to inhale. A perfume with no scent?

"You don't smell like anything." she said.

"Maybe it's just water." Ichigo shrugged. They both greatly doubted that. But just to be safe, Ichigo sprayed Rukia back with a "revenge" spritz.

"Hey!"

"Now if anything happens to me, it'll happen to you too. We're even."

She coughed, fanning the spray from her face, "You jackass." she growled.

He took her hand in his again, walking down the hallway as the bell rang for class to begin. Tatsuki stared at the open classroom door, just _waiting _for something intriguing to happen maybe. But no. Nothing but students half a minute late flooding into the classroom in large clumps. She sighed heavily.

"You think that quiet kid with the green eyes has a Valentine?" she said watching him come in by himself.

Orihime turned to see who Tatsuki was talking about, "Who? Ulquiorra?" she shrugged, "Maybe. I mean. He's pretty handsome..."

"He's pretty _weird _too..." Tatsuki mumbled.

"Why? You wanna be his" she shook the box of homemade chocolates in her hand, "Valentiiiiiine?"

"Like Hell I do."

Just after those words were spoken, Rukia and Ichigo entered the classroom together. Both of them holding each other's hand and Rukia resting her head against his bicep. Her mouth dropped open.

"No way." she murmured. Orihime blinked at her, clueless as to what could've shocked her. She turned around to see what she was seeing, and her mouth dropped open as well.

"Well, I'll be damned..."

"They...Kurosaki-kun and...Rukia?" Her arms dropped, she was barely holding a grip on the heart-shaped box of chocolates now as it dangled carelessly at her side. Tatsuki caressed her back comfortingly.

"There, there Orihime. It's ok." she assured her, giving her two extra _re_-assuring pats on the back before the teacher came in, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She looked like an eskimo with a heavy, puffy coat on, mittens, a scarf that covered the entire bottom portion of her face, earmuffs, a hat, snow boots, the whole nine yards.

"Cold?" one of the students in the back of the classroom said jokingly. The rest of the class laughed. She peeled off her coat, scarf, mittens hat...everything basically, and sighed.

"Sorry I'm late class! My car had a little trouble getting through the snow. I hope it's parked okay..." she whispered that last part to herself.

"Attention, Karakura High! There has been an accident! A gray vehicle license plate...R-R-K-S-T-A-R...has slid from it's parking spot and into the school's brick wall. Thank you." the intercom announcement stopped everyone in their tracks.

Silence.

"Excuse me..." their teacher dashed out of the classroom bringing her winter necessities with her. Awkward. Students resumed talking.

"You okay?" Ichigo questioned, worried about Rukia's behavior. She acted as if she were dizzy. Stumbling and leaning, rocking in her stride, having to rest her head on his arm just to stay up straight. Her face was hot as well.

"I...my head is...fuzzy..." she groaned.

What was this all of a sudden? Was this the result of whatever Mayuri could have given her? If so...why wasn't it effecting Ichigo? Her eyes fluttered open and closed, then completely closed. He looked around the classroom, then turned and walked out with her.

"Heeeey, way to go Ichigo!" Mizuiro laughed, "I didn't know him and Rukia dated!"

"What! Rukia! _My _Rukia!" Keigo exploded, whirling around just in time to see the two exit the classroom together.

"**_RUKIAAAAAAA_**!" He cried, starting to run out the room only to be yanked back by Chad's huge arms.

"You shouldn't do that. You could make Ichigo mad." he said, picking him up by his shirt and setting him back down by Mizuiro.

* * *

><p>"Rukia! Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed, shaking her by her shoulders. He had rushed her down the hall and turned into the Janitor's closet unnoticed. Rukia was limp and hot, her body sweating profusely and her face a bright red.<p>

"Ahh!" she began shaking all over, her entire body trembling violently and her breathing becoming incredibly rapid and shaky. Ichigo's vision began swirling as well. It was as if everything that was once normal began melting and twisting around before him. He closed his eyes and opened them hoping whatever was happening would stop. _Dammit...what is this_? his heart began to beat wildly in his chest. Whatever it was was starting to take effect. Rukia gripped on to his white uniform shirt, her legs shaking uncontrollably, she fell onto him.

"Ichigo..." she whispered, running her lip up the side of his neck and to his ear when she gulped hesitantly, "my body is on fire."

Those words alone aroused him. If he could've guessed what Mayuri gave to Rukia he'd say it was the most powerful aphrodisiac on the planet. He had never been so horny in his life. His member throbbed painfully aching inside his trousers, stiff as a rock and rubbing against Rukia's thigh. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her away from him to look her in the eyes. One of them had to keep their control.

"No! Remember where we are," he said, "okay? We're still at school. This _cannot _happen!"

"My body...my body..." Rukia repeated in a whiny voice. Her cries getting louder and louder with every unpredictable moan. Soon she crumbled to her knees, grasping on to the side of Ichigo's pants. She jerked his zipper down.

"N- - what are you doing! Stop that!" he bellowed, trying to push her head back. She fought his actions, reaching into his trousers and pulling from it his rock solid manhood. It was dripping thick fluid from the tip that dabbled on the floor before she caught it with her tongue, swirling it around the tip and sucking it down in her throat. He clenched his teeth tightly, groaning loudly as he continued to try to stop her. It felt too good. Her hot wet mouth sucking so roughly on his cock was the best thing ever. He began to pant, his heart pounding even faster. Taking his other hand, he put them both on her head, thrusting his hips forward while pushing her head down in an attempt to push it down further into her throat. She gagged violently, pulling away to take long deep breaths. Not only was it extremely hard but the size of it made it hard for her to take down any further than she already could. He shoved himself back in the warm confinement of her mouth, thrusting even harder into her mouth. Her muffled moans along with the unbelievable pleasure brought him to an early uncontrollable climax. He groaned one last time before shooting his load of hot thick semen down her throat, panting uncontrollably. She pulled away coughing, her mouth overflowing with cum, yet it was _still _coming, making lines and loads on her face. She kept her mouth open catching as much as she could on her tongue.

He completely soiled her blouse, leaving it a sticky mess, as well as the ground. Still after all of this Rukia couldn't get enough, she wiped her face clean, licking the excess cum off her hands and sucking it off her fingers, licking her lips clean. He was thrown back at how aroused she was, even in a place like this. They were both jolted back into a sense of reality when the terrifying sound of a key grinding into the door knob interrupted their heat. Ichigo's heart stopped dead in it's tracks. _Shit! _The door opened slowly...slowly...

"Damn kids tracking snow through the hallways..." the janitor cursed under his breath, walking into the confined space. Ichigo stood as still as possible, holding Rukia tight to his chest, his hand over her mouth as they hid unnoticed behind the door. He peeked out around the corner to find the janitor's back turned to them. Now was their chance...but was he to take it? Just then, the janitor turned back around, and he pulled back. Too close. The old man took the mop and bucket in his hands and sighed heavily in annoyance. "I _gotta _retire..." he mumbled, walking out and slamming the door behind him. Rukia slipped from his grasp, turning around and jumping on him.

"How could you still be horny after that!" he asked, quietly.

"I need you." she said, surprisingly stern considering that she was a stuttering trembling mess a few seconds ago.

He grabbed onto her biceps squeezing her slightly, "Not here." he gulped. She shook her head desperately.

"Rukia!" he shook her gently, "It's too risky here. You'll have to wait- _promise _me...you'll wait...it'll only be an hour school's almost out!" he said.

Rukia stopped, whining and leaning into him. "But...I..." she started, muffling the rest of her sentence in his shirt.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yaaaaaaaawn<em>_!" _Rangiku yawned dramatically. Yoruichi twisted her pinky in her ear.

"Jeez, you have to be so loud!" she snapped.

"Oh, quiet I've just about had enough of you!" she replied, flipping her hair again. She looked over her shoulder where she found Toshiro Hitsugaya knee deep in a hardcover book. She groaned dreadfully.

"Hitsugayaaaaaaa!" she moaned, catching the attention of people around her. He sighed, flipping a page in his book.

"What is it Matsumoto?" he said, not looking up from the pages.

"Hmph!" she turned in her seat to pout to him more directly, "You never give me any attention! Today's Valentine's day you know! You can at least _act _like you care about me!"

"Why don't you go ask Gin?" he said coldly.

She gasped, jumping up from her chair, "Fine!" she exclaimed, "You're just...just..." she choked on her tears, dashing out the classroom. A cloud of guilt formed over Hitsugaya. The two weren't together yet she had treated him like he was some trophy boyfriend. He set his book down on the desk running his digits though his silky silver hair and sighing.

"Damn..." he swore under his breath.

"Bravo, Toshiro." Yoruichi said sarcastically.

"Can it, Shihouin." he growled.

She snickered.

"You guys have really been fighting about Ichimaru lately. Has she finally realized she's still in love with the clown?"

"I said, shut up."

"That must be it then."

"What's the use opening up to you? So what? She's been acting weird lately. Asking me why I haven't asked her out, or held her hand, or showed her any affection in front of people much less when it's just us together. Then she always brings up _Gin_. How _he _treated her and how _he _gave her more attention..."

"You know it's funny," Yoruichi bit her lip, "you said there's no use opening up to me, yet you just did. You're an idiot, Toshiro. She's doing it to make you jealous so you _do _ act more affectionate, not because she's still in love with Gin. But the way fucked up just now. I wouldn't be surprised if she was out looking for him. Right. _Now_."

Toshiro gulped, "Excuse me." he said, scooting out of his chair and running out of the room. Ichigo and Rukia came in hand-in-hand directly behind him.

"What was _he _in such a hurry for?" Ichigo asked.

"Beats me. What's _her _problem?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at Rukia. Her appearance was all but neat. Her hair was messy, strands were sticking to her forehead from sweat, and her white blouse had wet spots on it.

"I'm sick..." Rukia moaned, sniffling and sneezing to complete the act. Yoruichi pitied her.

"Awe, feel better." she said, "Hey, where were you two damn near the whole class? We've got like 6 minutes left." she asked.

Ichigo's mind raced in all different directions thinking of an excuse.

"Clinic." Rukia said, sniffling.

"Eee. I hope it's not contagious. Whatever you have goin' on..."

"You're fine. It's just the weather..."

Rukia pulled on her white, gold buttoned pea coat and slipped on her pink mittens and earmuffs, putting on her shoulder bag as well. She squabbled for the door turning back to jerk Ichigo out with her. Begrudgingly he budged, letting her yank him through the halls and out the school completely before the dismissal bell rang.

"You know we're skipping, right?" he grumbled.

Rukia ignored him, her pace quickening. She was now running down the side walk pulling Ichigo behind her. He waited for her to slow down to ask why she was in such a hurry but she never did. She kept her speed and halted for no one and nothing. Even after they'd arrived at Ichigo's house, she _still _ran. Up the stairs slamming and locking his bedroom door behind them. It was weird but Ichigo found himself terrified of her in the state she was in now. She tore off her coat and blouse before he even had a say in whether he wanted to do this or not, though everyone knows he did.

"Wait! Rukia! Let's think about this first okay!"

"There's nothing to think about!" she exclaimed pushing Ichigo back on the bed, ripping open his uniform shirt sending buttons flying every which way. His eyes widened in both fear and arousal.

"This is your first time and I think- -"

"Stop thinking. Just do." she straddled over him, lifting her skirt to reveal that she wore no panties. He gulped in excitement, caressing her cunt with his index and middle fingers. She bit her lip, muffling her moans until he jammed his middle digit deep inside of her, pulling it out and slamming it back in again in a repetitive motion.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" she gasped, putting her hands on his chest to keep herself up while he fingered her rapidly. She curled her hands scratching the skin on his torso while she used her other hand to unzip his trousers once more.

"Take them off Ichigo..." she whimpered, sliding off of him and onto her back on the mattress. She lie there with her skirt raised and her legs butterflied, exposing her soaking wet, pretty pink labia. Her beauty was breath taking, even when the last thing on his mind was making any sort of love to her. He exposed of his pants in a heartbeat, pulling her up by her hips so her cunt could be teased and prodded by his hard tip. He stuck the head in quickly, already feeling her tighten on him. Firmly grasping hold of her hips he slammed deep inside of her viciously tearing in and out of her, through her tightness. She screamed to the top of her lungs, which showed no problem because both Yuzu and Karin were still at school and their father was out doing whatever it was that he did while they were at school, and really the two shouldn't really have been home anyway. He grunted like an animal, slamming in and out of her and panting like crazy. She gasped and moaned, her body bouncing up and down at the fast speed that Ichigo was driving into her. She cried out, scratching down his back and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Good! Ichigo! It feels so good!" she squeaked loudly as she threw her head back in ultimate pleasure. Her eyes rolled back in her skull and her toes curled in and out, she trembled violently reaching her climax. Her nails digging even deeper into Ichigo's flesh causing him to slam into her even _harder_. The air was filled with the sound of their heat. Intense slapping noises from their bodies colliding over and over and over again until...Rukia screamed one last time before her trembles ceased, and she sank flat onto the mattress in a heap of sweat. A hot, panting, exhausted mess. The vicious fluid _covered _the bed, an orgasm and blood mix from her having her virginity taken so abruptly. The incredible contractions of her pussy squeezed Ichigo so tight he could barely hold back. He grit his teeth, and moaned loudly. The heat of his body made sweat trickle down onto hers, he was feeling light headed all of a sudden. His panting turned into groans and then he buried his face in her shoulder and neck to muffle himself.

"Ichigo..." she panted running her fingers through his hair, "I...I can't go anymore..."

Ichigo chuckled. His chuckles turned into laughter, and then his laughter turned into maniacal _cackling__._

"**That's too bad**." he whispered into her ear. The change in his voice was obvious, and horrifying. The overlapping sound of two people speaking as one only meant one thing... He rose up from her, looking her in the eyes. His tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth from in between his toothy smile. That smile. That absolutely psychotic smile. She gasped, not being able to catch her breath from shock, trying her hardest not to show fear though she was mortified. Here, right now, she was completely _trapped _under the very thing that not too long ago tried to kill her. It was like death staring her in the face.

"I...Ichigo..." she gasped.

He resumed his cackles of what could be her demise, tilting his head around and straddling over her like a predator would do it's prey.

"**Ichigo isn't here**. **Which means**..." he ran his tongue across his bottom lip, sucking it back into his mouth before he leaned back down in Rukia's shoulder. Her breaths were short and shaky, she closed her eyes and braced for the worst. "**I've got you all to _myself_**." he whispered into her ear. Rukia trembled. Now was definitely not a time for her to be so excited, especially with something as dangerous as Ichigo's hollow dangling over her. He was pure power, a manifestation of his _pure instincts... _and maybe, unknowing of it until now, his desire. He slid down her body, grazing her delicate skin with the tips of his pointed canines. At this moment Rukia was either too scared, or just too horny to stop him. Afraid of what he might do if she didn't cooperate. It was no telling what was going to happen from this point on for her.

He ran his teeth along her waist, biting on her hips and trailing his rough wet tongue along the insides of her thighs which he forcibly held pried open with his powerful hands. She grabbed him by his hair holding a tight grip with her eyes slammed shut and her face bright red.

"Stop! Don't lick me down there..."

"**I haven't even started**," he snickered, "**just pretend I'm _I-chi-go_**."

He sounded like a maniac, nothing about the tone of his voice was comforting at all. Especially when saying Ichigo's name. He ran his tongue all the way up her slit roughly, flicking her clit with the tip of it. She bit her lip trying not to moan as he began rolling it around in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it then pulling away leaving it fully erect. He laughed, mentioning how horny Rukia was. It was humiliating. He spread her open with his thumbs allowing him to get an eyeful of her sex.

"**Looks** _**delicious**_." he said teasingly. His tongue slid deep inside her as if it were a snake, scraping against her walls. The thrusts of his tongue alone were powerful enough to make Rukia gasp for air and grip his hair even tighter.

"S-stop...please..." she begged between moans, clamping her legs closed around his head. It was no use. No matter how much she said no her body complied with his actions. It just felt too good. _Amazing _even. She tilted her head back and gasped loudly, arching her back in pleasure and wrapping her legs around his neck even tighter. He pulled her legs apart wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smiling. The beady pupils of gold in his pitch black eyes stared her entire body down as he squeezed gently on her neck. She covered her eyes with her right arm, ashamed to look at him while he touched her, running his hand from her neck, to her breasts where he stroked them and pinched on her nipples.

"**Better than Ichigo could ever do huh**? **Or** **wait**, **I forgot**. **You wouldn't know now would you**?" He said sarcastically, picking her waist up from the bed. "**Well don't you worry about that**, **because I'm going to make it so that the only one you'll ever want fucking you is** _**me**_!" He turned her body over aggressively, flopping her down onto her stomach. She reached out and grabbed the bars of his headboard, crying out loudly. He yanked her hips up and drilled into her without warning, making her grip harder on the steel bars. The thrusting was even harder, the slapping was even louder, the sex was unquestionably incredible. He'd finally broke her down and out of her resisting stage.

"Yeah!" she cried, "Harder!"

He laughed deviously, leaning over her and forcing his cock even _deeper _into her, jamming it up until it hit her womb with each powerful blow. He was pounding the very breath from her tiny body, so viciously in fact that she went without making a sound for a couple second simply for the fact that she could barely breathe, and then exploded into a loud lustful moan. He pulled her arms back behind her, kneeling as he fucked her _literally _silly. Her eyes were rolling back in her skull from the pleasure itself, even though the skin on her backside was tender and red from all the aggressive slamming. His all but loving smile suddenly disappeared, turning into a sudden pained expression. His lip curling up on one side showing his almost fanged teeth gritting and grinding against each other.

"_**Shit**_..." he grunted, taking a handful of Rukia's hair and pulling on it forcefully, "**you better not cum** **not until you beg for mine first**!"

It was hard enough staying conscious and now he's telling her she can't even cum. It was torture. She was already so close, but was it worth begging for? She whimpered loudly like an animal in heat, "Please!" she cried, "Please cum! Fill me up with your hot cum!"

"**Cum where**!" he growled, pulling on her hair even harder.

"Inside! Empty your cock inside my pussy! I need it! _Please_!" she begged for him in desperation, tightening up around him. He began growling viciously, quickening his speed as he slammed into her. Filling the air with curse words and howls of pleasure. "**Here it comes**!" he exclaimed, his cock _throbbing _as he shot loads of his semen up inside her, filling her womb. She screeched one last time, rolling her eyes and flopping down onto the mattress in exhaustion. His thick cum came running out of her, puddling on the bed. It was a tremendous amount all on it's own.

"Shit!" Ichigo grunted, slapping his hand over his forehead, "Aw! My fucking head is killing me..."

Rukia giggled, though she was still trying to catch her own breath. He flopped down beside her on the bed, kissing her on the forehead, and apologizing over and over again.

"Rukia...I'm so sorry. It'll never happen again. I swear..."

his words were cut short. She pressed her lips against his in a heated kiss, pulling away only for a second before going back in for more. Her soft warm lips pressing and parting his, allowing their tongues to meet and tangle. He pulled the blanket up over them, rolling over so she lay on top of him for a change.

"I love you." she whispered, lying her head down on his chest. Listening to his calm heartbeat. He smiled warmly, running his fingers through her hair and resting his head on his pillow.

"I love you too, Rukia."


	9. Thank you

"Rangiku...?" Toshiro squinted his eyes trying to see through the heavy darkness. There under the streetlight, in the heavy snow, Rangiku sat alone on a small wooden bench. He slowly approached her, standing next to her. She acted as if she hadn't acknowledged him for a minute.

"You're right." she sighed, "I'm too needy. I'm...dramatic, I'm ditsy. I'm selfish. The only person I ever think about is myself. I only want what's better for me...and that's why I kept bugging you about Gin. He babied me and...I miss that..."

"Rangiku."

"And then he dumped me. But I told you about that right? Oh yeah. When I ran to you crying and blubbering, and you kissed me. To make me shut up or because you liked me, I don't know."

"Rangiku..." Toshiro sighed.

"I know! I was being idiotic. I just...Hitsu...I don't miss Gin, Hitsu. I just miss being treated like a Princess and..."

Toshiro dove down, pressing his lips tightly against hers. Her eyes shot wide open in shock and her cheeks glowed bright pink. She melted in his kiss, her eyes fluttering closed. He pulled away slowly, his ivy green eyes stared into her soft gray ones. She sat staring up at him, speechless.

"I don't like you, Idiot." He mumbled, pressing his index finger into her forehead, "I love you. Why else would I've been so jealous?"

"You...you were jealous?" Rangiku stuttered.

"You really pissed me off with the whole always bringing up Ichimaru shit, you know? Made me feel like real trash. I want you to shut up about him. And I don't care how well he treated you, because I'm not him. I'm me. And you're mine."

Her mouth dropped open, still speechless though. Instead she bit her lip in thought, "I...You never asked me..."

"Do I really have to, Ran?"

She smiled, giggling a little.

"Happy Valentines day. Baby." he chuckled.

She gripped onto the collar of his jacket, pulling his face only centimeters away from hers. Smiling and laughing, she pecked him on the nose.

"Happy Valentines day."

Orihime stared at the couple from a distance, everywhere she looked she saw couples. Kissing and hugging and exchanging gifts. And there she was, in the middle of the snow, holding a white heart-shaped box of chocolates and had no one to give them too. She dropped her hands down to her sides, her eyes swelling up in tears. I'm not gonna cry... she sniffled, as the first tear trickled down her cheek and landed in the snow freezing over immediately. She held the box to her chest, closing her eyes tightly, the tears falling out relentlessly now. She squeezed the box tightly and sniffled loudly. Nobody acknowledged her in the distance... She felt a warm hand cup her shoulder. Turning around to see whom it was she was soon face-to-face with the pale faced green eyes boy in her class.

"Don't cry." he said, his voice lighter than she'd expected. Actually. She's never heard him speak. The sound of his voice comforted her, rather quickly.

"I'm fine..." she insisted, sniffling again.

Ulquiorra handed her a neatly decorated red card with a puffy pink bow on it. Orihime took it in her hand, confused for a moment.

"What...what's this?" she asked softly, tucking the box under her arms while she opened the card.

Happy Valentines day, to the girl without a name, yet her face is always on my mind. You were always beautiful in my eyes.

She blushed heavily, re-reading the card over and over again.

"Happy Valentines day..." he said, trailing off into a sort of questioning tone

"O-oh! Orihime..." she said introducing herself, "and you're...Ulquiorra...right?"

He nodded in approval.

"Thank you." she smiled, her tears stopping abruptly. She laughed softly, looking at the card and holding it to her heart. Her eyes shot open in sudden realization.

"Oh! Here's something for you..." she said, pushing the box of chocolates onto him.

"I wasn't expecting anything back..." he said.

"Take it. Please."

Ulquiorra opened the box, popping one of the small chocolates into his mouth and chewing it slowly, then stopping. Orihime stared to see his reaction. He popped another into his mouth and did the same thing.

"These are...pretty good." he said devouring the rest of the chocolates.

Orihime's smile grew even larger.

"You- - you really like them!" she blubbered, her eyes sparkling brightly. Ulquiorra nodded, popping yet another piece of the odd chocolate concoction into his mouth.

"You made these?" he asked. She nodded, and he looked into the now empty box.

"Do you have more?"

"I'll make you some more! You should come over, and then you can eat my cooking all the time...I'll bring you lunch tomorrow if you'd like!" she exploded in joy.

She chatted away, and he listened, nodding his head and smirking a little as they walked off together side by side. He was the last person she'd ever expect having a conversation with, much less giving her a valentine. Today was full of surprises.

"How many times do I have to say I'M SORRY?" Ichigo whined, sitting up in his bed, his lower body covered in his blankets.

Rukia hobbled around in the bathroom behind the closed door, whimpering and complaining, "As many times as it takes for me to regain feeling in my legs!" she cried, opening the door and limping to the edge of the bed. She fell down face first in the mattress, slugging over his legs.

"Don't blame me, blame Mayuri." he mumbled.

She grunted in the blankets, rolling around a few times. Both had clothed themselves after regaining consciousness, neither one of them remembered much of the events except...the obvious.

Ichigo sighed, placing his hand on her back only to be brushed off by her sudden roll towards the end of the bed.

"You rolling around isn't going to help...your cramps."

"My CRAMPS?" Rukia cried, "They aren't CRAMPS, I've got friction burns on my damn thighs for God's sake Ichigo, you just couldn't control yourself!"

"Well if it weren't for your little GIFT we wouldn't have done it in the first place!" Ichigo argued.

Immediately Rukia shut up, sighing heavily and burying her face in a pillow. She mumbled something into the fabric.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"I said, I can't believe we had sex!"

Instantly his face turned bright red.

"It was barely sex! We were just caught up in the moment!"

"Then what do you call it Ichigo?" Rukia looked up at him, "Hugging me from the inside? Filling me with your, loooooove?"

"It wasn't love!" He blurted, "It was lust!"

Rukia grew silent, looking in the other direction, away from Ichigo. He immediately felt regret for what he had said.

"Look, Rukia that's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant." she huffed, "Just leave me alone. Don't you think you've used me enough for one day?"

His heart ached. He sighed, feeling pathetic. After everything he'd done, after all they'd been through, all of it, he still hasn't once told her how he really felt.

"Whatever." he grumbled, standing up from the bed and walking into his bathroom, closing the door behind him. Rukia turned in his mattress, hugging a pillow close to her chest. Her stomach littered with butterflies. Ichigo burst through the door, still blushing like mad.

"I do love you!" he exploded, gulping heavily afterwards.

Rukia blinked. She opened her mouth as if to say something but no words escaped.

"If it weren't...for you...I wouldn't have been able to protect my family that day I really needed to..."

"You're father's a soul reaper." Rukia blurted.

"He wouldn't have exposed that to us!" he replied, "We all would've been killed if it weren't for you! Rukia, you're..." he paused.

She waited for him to finish his sentence, sitting patiently at the edge of the bed. He scoffed and dropped his head, feeling embarrassed.

"perfect." he mumbled, and rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous. The most he was doing was flattering her. He slid his hands through his hair exhaling loudly.

"Fuck it." he grunted, slamming the door into the wall aggressively.

"Jeeze...you're horrible at sharing your feelings." she joked, extending her arms for an embrace, "All you had to do was say thank you." she said curling her fingers.

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, she responded, wrapping her legs around him and hugging him tightly around his neck.

"Took you long enough." she whispered, smiling broadly.

He climbed on top of her in the bed, straddling over her on his hands and knees, staring into her large shining eyes, then leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Ichigo..." she whispered, her delicate fingers sliding down his built figure, tugging gently on the top of his boxers, and biting on her bottom lip. Ichigo looked at her, his face surprised.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, "Everyone is home..."

She nodded, giving her approval, "I can stay quiet." she assured him, sliding her soft slender leg up his side slowly. He grabbed hold of her inner thigh, tightly, his member swelling up inside of his boxers. Leaning down, he kissed gently on the sensitive skin of her neck, grazing his teeth along her collar bone and shoulders. He ran his fingers up the center of her panties, immediately getting a feel of her wetness. He pushed her panties aside, sliding them down her legs and to her ankles. His slow breathing sped up ever so slightly as he prodded her sex gently with his tip, penetrating her till he was buried deep within her. She winced in pain, gasping softly and scratching down his arms causing him to grit his teeth.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered, groping her firm breast in his right hand while he held her hip with his left.

She nodded slowly, her eyes watering as she cupped his cheek in her hand, "It's alright." she smiled, closing her eyes and exhaling softly.

"I'm going to start moving now..." he said, picking up her hips slightly. Gradually, he began pumping his hips back and forth grunting as she clenched him tightly.

"Ichigo...Ichigo..." she began to moan softly, tilting her head back gasping and moaning. His heart pounded furiously, her heated voice arousing him more and more. He was about to cum, already.

"Sh...shit." he grunted, his member throbbing viciously inside of her. She wrapped her arms around him tighter, grappling her legs around his waist.

"Inside!" she cried, "Do it inside!"

Following her orders, he grit his teeth even harder shooting his hot semen deep inside of her. She moaned loudly, slapping her hand over her mouth to keep her volume down.

"I love you." he whispered, panting.

"I love you too..." she sighed, "don't stop. Please. Don't stop..."

He complied, grinding his hips in a repeating grinding motion, thrusting deeper into her. He groaned in pleasure, burying his face in between her breasts. She gripped onto his hair tightly, biting on her lip. Her body trembled softly, her toes curled and uncurled over and over.

"Rukia..." he exhaled, "I can't...keep..."

"Faster, then. Go faster, Ichigo!" she cried softly digging her nails into his shoulders. He hissed in pain, spreading her legs even wider, grinding down deeper. He pulled all the way out of her, jamming it back in making her yelp loudly. She quickly lowered her voice, not wanting to bring attention to their action. Ichigo however, wanted otherwise.

"Scream." he growled in her ear, yanking roughly on her hair. She gasped loudly, shaking her head in refusal. He pinched hard on her nipple, biting her ear lobe sensually.

"They'll...hear..us..." she stuttered between gasps, whimpering and whining.

"Don't make me repeat myself." he whispered, running his hands up and down her sides slowly, caressing ever inch of her body.

"Ichigo..." she gasped, still refusing to abide by his orders.

He smirked deviously, slamming aggressively into her. She screamed out immediately slapping her hands over her mouth, her loud moans muffled behind her palm, her eyes shut tightly. He yanked her hands away from her face, pinning them down at her sides and biting on her bottom lip as he grinded into her powerfully. Panting and grunting like an animal in heat while Rukia's erotic whimpers grew louder and louder until she was sure his family would hear her.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" she cried, lying her head back.

"Come on," he growled, "cum." he said, sucking roughly on the skin of her neck while he slammed into her. She arched her back, compacting her body against his tightly, clenching around his member. He gritted his teeth, scratching against the fabric of his bed sheets, feeling himself reach his own point of climax.

"I'm cumming! I'm so close!" she screamed, moaning to the top of her lungs, grabbing hold of his shoulders tightly.

"What's the sound?" Yuzu asked curiously, looking up at the ceiling, the bottom of Ichigo's room. The ground shook violently and the sound of Rukia screaming and Ichigo grunting filled the house, the floor of his room was shaking so much in fact that it almost knocked the lights off the ceiling. Karin blinked, turning up the tv. She knew what was going on, but was completely baffled that Yuzu hadn't figured it out yet.

"Idiots must be fighting again." she mumbled, hitting the up button on the remote to heighten the volume more.

"Should we stop them? It sounds pretty rough..." Yuzu asked worried. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense!" Isshin blurted out, picking Yuzu up off the ground in his arms, "They'll work it out like they always do! Don't worry about it, honey! Why don't you go play with your little stuffed animal friends?"

Yuzu giggled, jumping down from Isshin's hold, running over to join Karin on the couch.

"?That's my boy...?" Isshin mumbled, shaking his fist in pride.

"You ?do ?know what they're doing right, pyon?" Chappy whispered to Kon.

"Fighting. Like Karin sai..."

she leaned in closer, whispering softly in his ear.

"What!" Kon outbursted, Chappy slapped her fluffy hand over his muzzle, muffling his bellowing.

"Pipe down, pyon! Yuzu can't see us talking!" she mumbled aggrivated.

"Rukia! My ?Rukiaaaaaaa?" he cried.

"Hey Ichigo?" Rukia panted, twirling her finger in his hair.

"Hm?" Ichigo responded with his eyes closed, exhausted.

"Do you think they heard us?"

Silence. He popped one of his eyes open, smiling widely.

"I wouldn't be surprised." he chuckled.

She laughed softly, nuzzling her face in his chest, "Say it again." she whispered.

He was quiet for a while, unaware of what she meant.

"I wouldn't be surprised?" he raised an eyebrow in question. She slapped him on his chest.

"I love you." he smiled, kissing her gently on her forehead. She giggled softly, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso, kissing him on the neck.

"Aren't you going to say it back?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Do I really have to?"

"It'd be nice..."

"I'm kidding, idiot." she yawned, laughing softly, "I love you, Ichigo."


End file.
